Fools Rush In
by LoveFromLouise
Summary: Rose Weasley swore that Scorpius Malfoy was a great guy. After casually dating for an entire year, they spend the whole summer together. At the end she tells Scorpius she loves him. Surprisingly, Scorpius did not feel the same way. Now about to start their 7th year as Head Boy and Girl, Can they put they hurt & humiliation behind them&face an unexpected consequence? -M for a reason
1. Mama's Broken Heart

A/N- I got the inspiration to write this story from the song "Mama's Broken Heart" by Miranda Lambert. This will be a short story, and whether or not I continue will be up to you, the reader. So let me know what you think. As always, read, review, enjoy. – Love from Louise

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

* * *

Fools Rush In

Chapter 1

"Mama's Broken Heart"

* * *

ROSE POV:

Scorpius stepped in front of me, taking the book and mobile phone from my hands. We are really going to do this. His tall, broad body surrounded me, and it was if the rest of the world was cut out. I all could see was his open lips and blazing eyes, and feel the rise and fall of his chest. He leaned in "I want you." he whispered on my lips.  
Oh, fuck it. "Okay." I rasped.

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

I kissed Rose hard. Her comply detonated the last bit of self-control I had. I sucked and nipped at her lips, plowed my hands though her pinned up hair, and stepped into her body until there was no space between us. Merlin, she was soft and warm. I grasped her face and stroked my tongue against her lips, hoping for her to open, and she did. But she took me by surprise as she invaded me, her tongue pushing forward to entwine with mine.

She smelled like sweet roses, and tasted like sin. I rocked my hips into her and groaned in victory when she pressed back and scratched her fingers through my hair. I am no stranger to women. Before rose, I had many girls in my bed, but this one here was full of contradictions and it drives me wild. She has a smart mouth and a sharp wit, and blushes in a way that reveals vulnerability. Rose was a puzzle with ever-changing pieces, and it threw me off my broom and made me feel like I am on a collision course I can't avoid and wouldn't want to anyway. I will remember this night for a long, long time.

I shifted grinding my legs between hers. Rose whimpered into the kiss. I can feel the heat coming through the skirt and I can't wait for the searing grip of being buried deep inside her.

I need more of her, so I tilted her face back and dragged my lips along the line of her jaw. I paused at her ear, nipping and licking all the while reveling in the rasping breaths she released.

"Oh, what are we-"

"Nothing you don't want," I whispered into her hear. "Just say the work, and I'll back off" Even though I would be unable to walk.

Rose rocked her hips into him, creating a maddening friction that made my blood pound. I dragged my tongue down her neck and then cupped the sides of her breasts.

She threw her head back, and moaned.

I watched her face closely, and swiped my thumbs over her raised nipples, clearly outlined through her thin shirt.

Rose' whole body sagged against the door of her muggle truck and her moth dropped into an erotic oval. Damn, she looked fucking gorgeous.

I glanced to my right, and the parking lot was empty. We are alone. Merlin, I want her. It could be so easy just to lift her up, work my way under her skirt and take her against the truck. It would be so easy. Not that I would actually do it, but damn if the urges weren't kicking me in the ass.

I found her neck with my lips again. Merlin, when was the last time a bird threw me into this kind of a frenzy?

Her hands grasped my shoulders. "Scorpius"

The low, throaty sound of her voice filled me with satisfaction as I continued to taste her.

"Malfoy" She said louder.

I drew back.

"You have protection?"

The question made my brain go blank and my cock strained against my shorts. I blinked and narrowed my gaze, and slid my thumb to rest over her lip "You sure?"

She gave me a wicked grin, though its impact was lessened by her breathlessness."

"I've got about 20 minutes until curfew. We are doing this only if you have it. So, do you or not? Going- going- going-"

"Yes" Thinking about the muggle condom I had in my wallet

She nodded to her truck and gave me a push. "Get in"

I hauled ass to the passenger side.

* * *

ROSE POV

I shot across the seat at Scorpius and crawled into his lap, straddling him and gasping for his face. I kissed him, lips pulling, tongue probing, my hips grinding down against him.

Scorpius' hands stroked over my breasts and I gasped, and then fingers found the hem of my shirt.

A red hot thrill spiraled through me at the skin on skin contact. I gave away to the heat of his hands palming over my breast.

"Rose, are you sure? I don't want you do to something you'll regret"

"Scorpius, I wouldn't regret you."

He tilted his head, apprising me. I squirmed and reminded us both how close we were. His hands gripped my hips and stilled my movement.

"Rose, I've only got the loosest grip on myself right now."

"Then why are we talking?" He smiled, I grabbed his shirt. "Show me how great Quidditch has been to you, Malfoy"

I gazed to appreciate the cut ridges of muscle covering his abdomen. My hands gave in to the need to see if all that muscle was as hard as it looked. Yep, sure is.

He crushed his lips to mine and his tongue filled my mouth. I reached for my shirt and pulled it up forcing us to break the kiss. Scorpius grabbed my arms before I could remove it completely.

"Lean back" Bracing a hand on the dash board behind me, I obeyed with Scorpius body following. Shirt still raised, his tongue found the line of my bra, traced from one side to the other. He pulled the fabric down, "Perfect" He murmured against my skin. Kissing and licking around my breasts until I was begging him to take me.

"What-"

"Shh." he kissed the corner of my mouth as he pulled my shirt back down. "Dammit, Rose, I want to spread you out and explore you all night long. But I don't want is for anyone to see you exposed. So shirt on, okay?"

A warm pressure filled my chest. There is that protective side I like so much. "Okay," I whispered. I cupped his face and that pressure expanded when he softly leaned into my hand. My fingers trailed into the line of the hair that ran toward his navel, and his moth dropped opened. I swirled a design on his skin that made his breath catch. Reaching his waistband, I glanced into Scorpius' dark gray eyes.

"Only if you're sure"

I've waited all summer for this. I tugged the top button through the hole and drew the zipper down, exposing a pair of green cotton boxers made tight by his hard-on.

Breathing faster, shallow, he reached into his rear pocket and tossed his wallet to the seat, then helped me shove his shorts and boxers down enough to release his cock. Merlin, he was thick and veined. I grasped him and his hips jerked upward.

"Rose, damn it all..." He grabbed my skirt again and pushed it up my thigh

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

I started to stroke her, and she moaned. I reached for my wallet and fished for the condom. I placed the latex over my cock, holding myself as I rolled it down the base. Rose couldn't pull her gaze away.

"Come here, flower."

She pushed onto her knees and scooted closer.

I braced a hand against her stomach and met her gaze. "How much do you like these?"

"What?" Dazed she glanced down.

I gave the flimsy fabric of her thong and ripped it off of her. "If they were your favorite, I'll buy you another"

She gave a nervous giggle "You just tore off my thong"

"I grinned and tugged her hips over me. She gripped my shoulders with her hands. I looked her in the eyes, and she stared right back.

She sank down.

She gasped, and cried out.

Her eyes screwed shut tight, she bit her lip. By the tightness of her around me, and the look on her face told me that this is her first time. Fuck.

"This is your first time."

She nodded in response.

"You okay?" I rasped.

She nodded and didn't move...She sat there for a moment, and then her face relaxed. She gripped harder onto my shoulder, "More than." And then she began to move, slowly, setting a teasing pace that had me panting.

She curled her hand around the back of my neck. I felt her throb at my invasion, and she rocked her body against me with every stroke. I slid down the seat and grabbed her left hand and guided it to the hand strap above the door. "Hold yourself up a little,"

She obeyed, and held her skirt out of the way as I thrusted upwards, fucking her even though she was on top.

She moaned long and low. My pace was fast to ease the pain and make it more pleasurable for her. Shame on me, when she said first time, I just assumed with me...

My hand moved to her mound. I circled her clit, and Rose threw her head back. "Oh, Merlin" I grinned circled faster.

"You feel so good, Rose. I can forget the whole fucking world when I'm inside you."

I felt her tighten around me. She was coming, her muscles pushing hard.

"Oh, Flower." I whispered my voice rough. I erupted inside her, over and over. With two hands, I slammed her down, held her for a long moment, lifted her up and repeated that motion three times until our bodies stilled.

Rose released the hand strap and I cradled her body against me. Her head fell to my shoulder, and I stroked her hair off the sides of her face. It was a moment more quiet and intimate, and I was still inside her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

ROSE POV

"Wow," Scorpius said.

"Yeah," was my response.

"That's amazing flower."

"Scorpius?"

"Yes Rose?"

"I think I love you."

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

Fuck. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. Love. It's complicated enough as it is, so this is why I try to stay as far away from it as possible. But there is just something about Rose that made me keep coming back, and to go steady with her, although I didn't like titles, and didn't want to call her my girlfriend.

I am a hard to love kind of guy, because I am constantly being tormented by my family's past. The Malfoy name doesn't have the greatest reputation. And while my father tolerates me seeing Rose, he will not take to kind to dating her, there is just no way around it.

My father has never been mean man, just strict. He rarely shows affection, and on the rare occasions he does, it's a hand shake or a pat on the shoulder, or money to buy something. For the longest time, I tried to do everything in my power to make him proud to get more of an emotion. When I was sitting there with my sorting hat on, it wanted to put me in Gryffindor, and I asked to go Slytherin, for fear of my Father's and Mother's reaction. Not to mention the reaction of rest the Malfoy family. Well, what's left of them anyway.

As much as I care for Rose, I don't want to see her get hurt. So eventually, I'm going to have to let her down, but even I'm not that big of an ass to do it right after sex.

I hugged her tight and kissed her head. "You're Special too." I regretted the phrase the moment it left my lips.

* * *

ROSE POV

"You're special too?!" I cannot believe him. We have been dating for months now, and I finally sleep with him, and give him my virginity, and all he has to respond to I love you is, 'you're special too?!' Fuck that. I pulled away from his embrace, wincing as I get off him, and he exits my body.

I adjust my skirt as move to the driver's side.

"Rose, look I'm sorry- that was a piss poor choice of words"

I shook my head. "Anything would've been better than "you're special too!"

He pulled up and buttoned his shorts. "I just don't want to say it unless I mean it. I don't want to lie to you."

"Lie to me? What have we been doing the past few months, or the entire year? Why on earth would you fuck me, I didn't mean anything to you!" I was shouting at this point.

"Rose, we are just dating and about to be seventh years. You didn't think we were really serious." Scorpius started to sweat. There is no way to make this better. "And you are special, that's why I haven't slept with anyone else this whole summer!"

I cried/laughed. "So, when we were flirting back and forth this entire school year, you were fucking other girls!"

He didn't answer. I sat there for a moment. What a fool I am. What an ass hole he is. What I thought was courting and flirting with me, was just another way to get me into his bed? If he didn't feel the same way fine, I get it, but to find out that he didn't think we were serious? That he'd been fooling around with other girls?! Are you fucking me? I should've known that he hadn't changed.

"Get out of my truck.

"Rose, come on. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be mean or lead you on-"

"I said get out!"

"Flower-"

"No, don't call me that! How dare you! I thought that I was special and that this night mean something. Yes, I thought we were serious and officially dating, and that you cared enough to be with me long term! Instead, you just fucked me, and trampled on my feelings…"

"It's not like that, Rose. I do like you, and I thought we weren't putting labels on our relationship. I didn't know you were a virgin-"

"Didn't know? What the fuck did you think when I said that this was my first time?!" I screamed.

"That it was your first time with me-"

I blared my horn. "Get. Out. Now."

He sat there for a moment.

"Wow, Rose, you truly are a Weasley. Completely mental and oblivious to the obvious." He got out of the car, and I went to reach for my wand. I'm 17 now, and can use it if I want to. But it wouldn't do me any good, because he aparated away.

I started my muggle truck my grandmother and grandfather Granger gave me this year for my birthday. On my drive home I cried, letting the tears stream down my eye.

* * *

ROSE POV

I got home and slammed the door.

"Hi honey, how was your date-" My mother asked from the living room where she was writing something.

I ignored her and went straight to my room, and slammed the door. I flopped on my bed, blared my stereo, and screamed out my frustration, hurt, and anger into my pillow.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I hear my 'little' brother. I say it like that because while he may be younger than I am, he sure is about six inches taller than me. He hit his growth spurt this summer.

"Go away!" I yelled at him, feeling the mascara sting my eyes.

"I just-"

"Out!" I grabbed my wand and slammed the door again.

"Just because your 17 doesn't mean you have to use magic to be a bitch!" He yelled, and I turned up my stereo.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Son," I hear my dad say.

"Rose, Open the door." My father shouts.

"NO!"I am not in the mood to see people.

"Rosie, honey, you are being very rude!" Leave it to my mother to worry about my attitude. I know I'm being rude.

"No, I want to be left alone!" I shot back.

"I'm going to count to three, and this door better be open. So help me, if I have to magically unlock it…"

I rolled my eyes and waved my wand.

Both my parents came in. I refused to look at them.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? What happened that made you come home like this?" Mum asked, as my father unplugged my stereo.

"Nothing!"

"Well, it's something young lady, you behavior tonight I unacceptable. You do not come into my house, disrespect me and my wife, then be completely rude, when we try to check in my daughter! You owe me and your mother an apology." My father said irritated.

I knew there was no way getting around it "Sorry." I whispered.

"Darling, what happened on your date?"

I might as well tell them because they are never going to leave me alone.

"Scorpius and I broke up!" I said. It is the truth, we are no longer seeing each other.

"What did he hurt you?" Dad frowned.

"Broke up?" Mum said the same time dad spoke

"No." other than my cunt, not physically.

"Why?" My mother asked, looking concerned.

"Good, that boy was bad news from the start Rosie. I knew he was pulling a bunch of bull, from the moment I officially met him, when you went out on your first date" My father shook his head and left the room.

"We wanted different things." I ignored my errant father

"I am sorry sweetie. Your first break up is always the hardest, but there are plenty of other wizards out there."

"Not helping mother." I finally calmed down enough to sit up.

"I'm sorry, honey but it will get better. Just give it some time." She kissed my head, as she got off my bed. "Please apologize to your brother."

I shook my head, after she left.

I sent a text on my mobile to Hugo, _-Sorry._

_-it's fine_ was his response

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

I aparated home, and it was dark. I was greeted by Baxter and Hazel our house elves. "Mister Malfoy, welcome home."

"Yea, Hi. Where are Mum and Dad?"

"In the parlor, Sir" Said Baxter.

"Can we get you anything?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, actually, some water." I left them and made my way to the parlor room.

"I'm home."

"How was your night dear?" My mother asked, looking up from her book.

"I am no longer seeing Rose."

"Good." Was my father's response, not looking up from the paper. "You act weird around her."

"And how do you feel?" My mother asked in response.

How do I feel? Like my stomach has fallen out. Never felt like this before. "Fine."

"Oh, alright them."

"Good night." I called, kissing her cheek, disappearing off into my room.

* * *

ROSE POV

We it's been two weeks since the break-up, and I got my Head Girl badge in the mail. Mum is meeting up with Aunt Ginny, and me and my cousins are going shopping for school next week.

I can't talk to anyone about my break up except Lily, because Albus refuses to do listen to anything about it, since Scorpius is his best friend.

I picked up a new self-brusher for Sir Whiskers, my cat, and stopped at the joke shop.

"Maybe you should get a love potion, and then he'll love you." Lily snickered. She got the rated-R version of my night.

"No, if he doesn't love me, or want to get serious, I'm not going to make him"

"Did he at least seem upset?"

I sighed. "Yea, a little" I frowned. I really, really thought Scorpius was different. I mean, I dated around with him last year, and with other guys. But I let my family think Scorpius was my first official date and took him home to my father, because I like him so much. He led me to believe that we meant something to each other. I guess I was wrong.

We said hello to our uncles and then we had to go meet Mum, Aunt Ginny, and Mrs. Longbottom for lunch. As we made our way to Leaky Cauldron, Lily stops me by grabbing my arm.

"Rose. Let's go the other way, I, uh need to grab some parchment and quills still." Lily spoke really fast.

"Why, it's just a block up the road." I try to free my arm.

"Rose...Stop. you don't want to walk pass that alley."

"I have every right to do so, Lily, why are you being-" and I regretted it.

There was Scorpius snogging Renee Pritt, in alley. Well snogging is an understatement. Her dress was pushed up high onto her thighs, and her twig little legs were wrapped around his waist, linked together by some red Louis Vuitton red pumps.

And I stood there as my heart and everything I ever knew about love shatter at my feet.

I hear some buzzing in my ear, knowing it was my cousin, and not caring what she had to say. The hurt quickly boiled in to rage.

"Ew, why are you watching?" The bitch Slytherin called. But that didn't make her release her hold.

At least Scorpius had the decency to look up.

"If she wants a show, boo -boo, we'll give her one." and then she moaned and lean forward to attack his neck with her mouth

I don't know what I did next, all I know is that I couldn't stop.

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

My heart pained as I looked up to see the hurt on Rose's face. I was no longer in the mood to be laid by the richest whore of Hogwarts.

I unwound her legs around me, and went to face Rose.

"I thought I was special." She said to me.

"Special? You? One of the last Weasley kids? Just a bunch of entitled brats using their famous Sur name to get what they want.

"Who do you think you are?!" She turned her attention to Renee. "Dropping your knickers for any guy!"

"HEY! Stop this." I stupidly tried to intervene

"And you! After all you told me, about how I was different, and special! you turn around and jump the bones of the sleaziest girl in school?!" She pointed her finger at me.

"You kicked me out of your truck!"

"BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY AND TOLD ME YOU DIDNT WANT TO BE SERIOUS!" Her face started to turn red, and made the red tint in her brown hair become more noticeable.

"I DDIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU! I WAS TRYING TO BE HONEST!" I was yelling back at her.

"YOU USED ME! YOU LED ME TO BELEIVE WE WERE TOGETHER, AND YOU SLEPT WITH ME! THEN DUMPED ME THREE MINUTES LATER!"

"IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, IT WAS YOU WHO THREW ME OUT OF YOUR CAR!"

"IT'S A TRUCK!" She retorted.

"Oh my Merlin, you were a virgin? What a filthy half-blood" Renee made a comment.

I was about to turn and say something to Renee, but couldn't because Rose had her wand out and hexed Renee. She became covered in boils and started to seize. I rushed to her side to try and undo the curses. Of course I couldn't figure it out, because it's Rose Freaking Weasley.

The fire hydrants exploded, water pouring out in all directions. The dumpsters beside us burst into flames before exploding. The smoked cleared and I saw Rose running away.

* * *

ROSE POV

The next day:

"The news, Rose, you made news! Front papers, of every magazine!" My mother screamed.

"You caused over 1,300 galleons in damage, and we are now paying the St. Mungo's hospital bill for Renee Pritt!" My father yelled.

"You are a WEASLEY, Rose. in case you forgot, the press and paparazzi following you, your entire life, you represent our family! Every sneeze is reported!" My mother shook the _Daily Prophet_ in her hand.

"And now you are on the FRONT FLIPPING PAGE!"

"And pictured running from the scene!" Dad commented

"Which is also Illegal!" My mother spelled out.

"I-I can't look at you right now 1,300 galleons!" My father shook his head as he left my room.

I didn't say anything. I just sat there and let them yell at me. I am not sorry for what I did, only sorry that I got caught.

"What on God's green earth possessed you to hex this poor girl, blow up a dumpster, and explode the water system for Diagon Alley?!"

"She was necking with Scorpius! And he left me for cruel reasons!" I shouted back tears streaming down my face.

"This is what it's really about? A boy, Rose? A stupid break up?" My mother's eyes went wider.

"I loved him mother!" realizing my words are pointless

"Stop this now, I am not going to have this behavior! It doesn't matter how you feel, Rose. What does matter is how you look and how you represent this family and the Weasley name!"

"But he broke my heart!"

"It's just a breakup! It doesn't give you the excuse to hex some girl and blow up the town!" I rolled my eyes at her and got off my bed. "You need to hid this crazy side of you and start acting like a lady, because I raised you better! Now you need keep it together, even when things fall apart."

"How can you say that to me, Mum? This isn't your broken heart!"

"Oh, believe me, young lady, I've had my heart broken in the worst way possible and by the man you call your father. Don't tell me I don't understand what you are going through!" I half sob, half sighed in response. "Now, fix your makeup, because we have a press conference where you are going apologizing to the world for your behavior in an hour, and we need to go over what you are to say!" My mother got up, hands shaking, and closed the door.

I felt the rage in me again. I reached under my bed, and opened my shoe box. I took out the fire whisky I've had hidden there for years now, thanks to Albus and James. I took out my shot glass and plastic up by my bed and poured six shots into it. I held my breath, opened my mouth and let the liquid run down my throat, hoping that in a few minutes it will numb my pain, at only the expense of my liver. I then stormed over to my desk and grabbed some rusty, scissors. I stood in front of my mirror and stared at the reflection. Well, Malfoy hurt the poor innocent Rose Weasley, but now she's gone. She left when the prick stole her virginity. I wanted to smash my mirror to take away the image, but instead, I took the scissors, and grabbed the front of my long locks, and made myself some bangs.

"FUCK YOU MALFOY!" I screamed as loud as I could, dropping the scissors to the floor.


	2. I Won't Say

A/N- I got the inspiration to write this chapter comes from the song "I won't Say (I'm in Love)" by Disney. Whether or not I continue will be up to you, the reader. So let me know what you think. As always, read, review, enjoy. – Love from Louise

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be.

Fools Rush In

Chapter 2

"I Won't Say"

* * *

ROSE

The rumbling on the train keeps upsetting my stomach. I must have caught a bug, because I have no appetite, and constantly empting my stomach. I am sitting in the prefects and head cabin on the train. Scorpius is giving instructions to the prefects, as I am currently puking in the cramped train loo.

I wipe my mouth and feel my forehead. No fever. Still. This is ridiculous; I have had this bug for three days now. Mother wanted me to stay home until I felt better, but it would look bad if the head girl missed the first week of school. I had to have a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall and the board of trusties, which included my Uncle Harry, and ask to remain at Hogwarts, let alone keep my head girl title after my …episode two weeks ago… wait two weeks?

My thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door. "Prefect, are you alright?" It was Albus.

I smiled and shook my head. He is starting his rounds.

"Yes, Al. Just a stomach bug. It's all right." I opened the door.

"You sure Rosie?" He looked at me with his green eyes, knowing that I was lying.

"Yes," I lied anyways, because I needed to sort out my thoughts.

I made my way back to the cabin, to see Scorpius staring out the window.

"Malfoy." I said, not looking at him, taking the spot across.

"Weasley." Was his response.

You could cut the tension between us with a knife. He was in the papers too, with bad publicity, because witnesses gave their testimonies, and now the Wizarding World knows about our way to public break up, and his involvement.

I sat there and closed my eyes, trying to sooth my stomach train made its way to Hogwarts.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" I hear the keeper call.

Scorpius gets up and waves her down.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asks.

"Pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frog. Keep the change" He handed her money.

"How about you dear?" She asked.

"No thanks" I called, not opening my eyes.

I hear the door close, and feel the seat next to me sag a little.

"Want a bite?" Malfoy says. The smell of the pumpkin pastries make my stomach turn, and I gag.

"No…thank you." I hold my breath.

"Rose, I-"

"Excuse me." I cut him off, and try to make it to the restroom again, but couldn't. Instead, I found myself puking up bile, into the rubbish can outside of the cabin.

I get glances from everyone. "Nothing to see here, move along!" Lily calls. She is also a prefect, and comes to rub my back.

"You need to see Madame Pomfree." She says.

"It's just a bug, Lily." I said irritated. "Finish your rounds."

I shook her off, and headed back in.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, and sat across from him. "Do you mind eating that later?"

He wrapped it back up and placed it in his bag.

I leaned my head back and covered my eyes, trying to calm my nerves down, and settle my stomach.

* * *

SCORPIUS

I can't handle being alone with Rose. She is sick, but all I want to do is take her in my arms, and hold her. But I can't. She has publicly disgraced us, and is being irrational. Although, she was right. I am an ass.

But, damn, the sexual tension I have right now… seeing the way her breast are slightly showing through her top.

"Weasley."

"Yes?"

"Can we actually have a civilized conversation?"

"Why?"

"I know I was an ass, but we need to get past this hiccup. We are head boy and girl, and will be doing a lot together. Hell, we are sharing living quarters this year, and it would be nice, if I didn't have to worry about you hexing me all the time."

"Malfoy, I can be civil with you. Doesn't mean I can forgive you."

"Forgive me? Rose, you hexed the bird I was trying to bang, and blew up the alley! You are not going to forgive me for being a guy?" Wow. This girl is hot.

"You completely hurt my feelings."

"Wow."

She sighed and opened her eyes. "I am sorry for hexing slutface Pritt. I didn't mean to make things explode. I was upset and hurt by your actions and lack of respect for me, my body and my feelings." She snapped.

Huh. "and I'm sorry for being honest with you after sex."

She didn't respond. So I didn't either.

She started to cry.

* * *

ROSE

He's sorry… kind of. Where did I go wrong? A month ago, we were fine. Going out on dates, making out in each other's rooms, sneaking him in at night when everyone else was sleeping. Now here we are practically strangers, trying to make everything work, because we have to work with each other for an entire year. And living together? Yeah that will be hard. My older cousin Victoire was head girl, my first year, and she showed me where she lived. It's like a little flat. We have our own wing, with a common room, fireplace in the middle between two staircases. One to the left leads to the head boy's room. They one to the right is the head girl's room. They are connected by a bathroom, and each has a door on the other side.

I hope we come up with a system so we are not walking in on each other.

I realize that I am crying to what I lost.

"I'm sorry I said I love you." I wipe away my tears.

"Rose, don't be sorry about that. It's flattering, really. And I do care deeply for you, I just not sure if I'd call it love. I don't love Rose." He said above a whisper. "It gets to complicate, I let people down and they get hurt. That's why I've never had a steady girlfriend, I can't promise that I wouldn't do anything to not fuck it up."

He frowned and I sat up.

"How do you live life and learn, if you don't take risks and make mistakes?" I asked.

"By doing everything the right way, or the way my father wants. He's not the easiest guy to impress Rose."

He called me Rose, not Weasley. I smiled. "So I've been told. Multiple times by my father." I laughed a little.

"Yes, my father wasn't thrilled that we were seeing each other."

"Neither was mine, but he accepted it, because I actually like you, and I am his daughter. He wanted me to be happy, so he tolerated you." I giggled like a third year.

He smiled back. "You know, if you forget about the fact that you almost blew up the Alley, and you made us head line news, it was pretty cool how transfigured powerful magic, in seconds… In your head!"

I blushed.

"That, Rose Weasley, was impressive."

"Thanks. I am sorry I hexed Renee."

"No you're not" he laughed.

"Your right, I a big liar, but I am sorry that I got caught, and made us front page…" I smiled back.

"I'm sorry for the things I said, and how I handed our…situation." He looked at his hands.

When I didn't say anything back, he continued. "You're such a hard act for me to follow, Rose. I fall for you, I'll never recover, I'll never be the same. I really want to be able to love you, or anybody." He shifted in his seat, and I stopped breathing. "I think about you every single day. I don't know where to start-"

At that moment Lily opened the cab "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Get out!" I yelled at her. She looked at Scorp and then back to me, and scoffed, but shut the door.

She was not ruining this for me. "You were saying?"

He half laughed, half sighed. "I'm just lost, and with you I feel like I never want our time to end. I don't know what to do, all I can ask you to do is to stay with me tonight, so we can figure this out-" My stomach lurched, as couldn't stop my face from smiling "as _friends_" He finished, and my face feel on the emphasis of friends.

"Ah,"

"We have to be able to get along, Rose. We are going to work with each other all school year. I don't want our summer to effect or duties." There it is again, that anger, that pull in my stomach.

"Rose?" I ignored him.

How could I let old Rose return? Did I cut my hair to make innocent Rose go away?

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, and shut my eyes. When I open them, I will become the new sexy Rose, I work the past few weeks on, and then I will prove to Scorpius and every other guy that I am ferocious, witty, independent and sexy as hell and make him with he had never left me.

I looked up and smiled. "Never better. I'm glad we talked and came to an understanding." I stood up and made my way out, adrenaline running through my veins, and that sickening in my stomach. Oh shit. I covered my mouth, and then vomited all over Scorpius' legs and shoes.

"Ugh!" He jumped up.

Mortified, I ran to the loo, and locked the door. Old Rose -1 New Rose – 0.

* * *

SCORPIUS

"Is Rose alright?" I asked Albus as he walked down from her room, in our wing

"Yes, she just has some bug, no fever, nothing to see Mrs. Longbottom for."

"Alright, Good" I nodded my head in worry for the red head up stairs.

"She's mortified."

I laughed, leave it to Rose to worry about the little things. "Well, she did ruin my pants" I laughed.

"You know, I am supposed to be the big older cousin, and give you a talking to. So let's pretend we had that talk, and if you see her say something on how I chewed you out." Albus took out a flask from his picket and took a sip before handing it to me.

"Oh yea. I know my place and have learned to not mess with the Weasley/Potter kids." I mocked. I took a sip and stared into the fire place. "I feel so bad."

We laughed best talk ever. "Do you really?" He said quietly, no looking at me.

I sighed. I knew eventually I would have to talk about it with my best mate.

"Yea. Even though I told her from the beginning that I didn't want to put title on anything, I did treat her like my girlfriend. I didn't mess with anyone else the entire time we were 'together'. I just wish I could be the guy she deserved." I took another sip

"I wish you could see that you are exactly the guy Rose deserves." He patted my shoulder and walked out.

* * *

ROSE

"I wanted to first start off the meeting for apologizing for my short behavior the other day on the train. I am getting over a stomach virus. But that still isn't any excuse to snap at you the way I did, so I am sorry. Second, Scorpius and I are proud of the way you handled moving everyone in and keeping charge of the train. I was much appreciated." I stared at the bored faces in front of me.

"Anyways, we had a problem last year of broom closets getting 'skipped' or 'overlooked' because of various bribes from students. I want to let you know that it will not be tolerated this year, and if I find out that you have taken any bribe from any student to 'over look' broom closets, I will personally drag your asses to McGonagall-"

"What my esteemed Co Head is trying to say, is don't let the students have fun, and if you do, don't get caught" everyone laughed at Scorpius. I fumed. Wait, new sexy Rose wouldn't worry about it…

"Or you know what? Do it, I don't care. Just don't let me know if you do." I smiled to them, and they cheered. It felt good. "Alright, here are your schedules, and we just need to go over a few do's and don'ts and we can call it a night…."

…one hour later….

"Alright guys, if you need us, you know where will be!' Scorpius called, as they left.

I looked down to gather the papers with the prefect's contact information, and felt the vomit in my stomach again, because someone with cologne, great smelling cologne, put their hands on either side of me across the desk.

"I liked your jokes Head Girl." I looked up and stared straight into the devious eyes of Alexander Finch- Fletch.

Oh my. The look in his eyes hit me deep. Like gut deep. "Erm, thanks. Did you have a good holiday?" I asked, knowing what else to say. Wow, he lost a lot of weight this summer, and damn does he look good, I hardly recognized him.

"It was great, I feel great, and ready to start my sixth year." He brushed my bangs back. "I love your new hair style. How was your holiday?" I felt my cheeks burn at his touch.

"Oh, fantastic, thank you for asking." I heard Scorpius scoff. We both turned to look at him who had his arms crossed in amusement.

I ignored him, letting sexy Rose take over. I straightened my shoulders, and gave him my best smile. "That's great. I'd love to hear about your holiday this weekend, when I take you out do dinner, if you so do wish." He winked at me.

My heart fluttered. I felt Scorpius eyes on me, burning a hole in my head. Let's go New Rose. "I would be honored."

"Oh, believe me, Miss Weasley, the pleasure will be all mine." He kissed my hand. "May I walk you back?"

"No, I've got it Alex. We live in the same wing together, and I can handle walking her back. But I appreciate the offer." Scorpius grabbed my elbow and picked up my bag, before I knew what was happening.

"What are you doing?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Keeping you away from that creep." He growled.

"Oh, look who's talking! At lease he is escorting me out like a child!" I snapped.

"Just looking out for you, Rose. I don't want some creep hurting you." He let go of my elbow, and continued to match my pace back to our place.

"Well, he wouldn't be the first." And then I halted for a second, bile filling my mouth. I wish this bug would go away. I ran to the rubbish can next to me, and emptied my dinner.

Scorpius held my hair. "I think you need to see Mrs. Longbottom." He whispered.

"I'm fine, not to be worried about. Just a bug, or my period-" I said without thinking. My period? When was the last time I had it?

"Just checking. I am sorry for hurting you Rose, I was trying not too" his comment startled me.

"Yea, I'll be fine." I didn't really listen to what he said. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and hurried to my dorm, ignoring his calls.

I ran up the stairs and locked my door. No, no, no. It couldn't be, just couldn't. I sat down at my desk looked for my bag, only to realize that Scorpius still had it. Fuck. I pulled open the drawer to take out the calendar I kept in there, and started to count back. I had a red dot at the bottom of August 21, 2023, and I am officially two weeks late.

Huh. Well, we used a condom, and I have been completely stressed out since that night. When I get stressed, my period always come a few days late, but two weeks? And I feel like I ate some questionable soup Daddy made before I left for school which is why I am feeling sick. So, there is nothing to worry about….right?

*knock, knock, knock* "Rose."

"Yes?" I called.

"I have your, um, bag here."

I sighed. I closed my calendar, and opened the door. "Thanks."

"No problem." He handed my bag, and I expected him to leave, so I could shut the door.

But he didn't.

"I really am sorry, Rose."

"I'm sorry too, Scorpius." And then I shut the door, trying to get the impossible thoughts out of my head.

…One week later…

"Wow, you look hot." Lily is sitting on my bed, helping me get ready for my date with Alex.

I've chosen my navy blue sun dress, with a black jumper, and wedges for shoes. "Do you really think so?" I looked in the mirror. I don't feel hot. I feel bloated, and my boobs hurt. I feel like my period is coming, I just hope not tonight.

"Yes. Did you stuff your bra, or use a charm to make your boobs bigger?" She asked.

I gasped and covered them with my palms, wincing slightly, at their soreness. "No! Why would you ever say such a thing!"

"Because Rosie, they look bigger, like noticeably!" she giggled. "Take out the tissues."

"If you don't stop such allegations, I will have to hex you." I growled at her.

"Not if I can get to you, first." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"You first date since Malfoy."

"Yep."

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"Have you guys talked at all since last week?"

"No, only very little, just when we make rounds together. I keep it professional conversation." I sighed. "it's just so awkward and uncomfortable between us right now."

"Well, yeah, you told the bloke you loved him, and he dumped you."

"Technically I dumped him…"

"And for good reason, look Rose, you had the courage to do something most women don't. You walked away, knowing you deserved better. And that makes you one of the strongest women I known." Lily grabbed my hand.

"I love you, Lils."

"Back at you Rosie. Now go have fun with Alex, forget Malfoy, and enjoy yourself."

"Alright, I will."

* * *

SCORPIUS

"…and then I tried not to stare at her the entire time she walked out of here, but I couldn't help it. I just get these pains in my chest, and I know it's her fault. Merlin, what that woman does to me."

"Uh hu" Albus smirked.

"It took everything in my power not to hex the shit out of him, or follow them." I took a sip of my mixed drink.

"I think you like her."

"I'm not going to deny that I do."

"I think you love her."

"Now that I will. I can't love, I'm not capable of it."

Albus faked sneezed. "Oh sorry mate, I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Prick"

"Only because you know I'm right."

"I'm not in love with Rose."

"I don't know who you think you're kidding. She's the earth and heaven to you. You're trying to hide your feelings, man I can see right through you."

"No chance."

"You get jealous and protective whenever you are round her, why deny it?"

"I'm a Malfoy, not capable of love"

"You keep on denying how you are feeling, but I'm not buying it. Face it like grown – up, when are you going to own up that you got it bad for Rose?"

"Because it's to cliché-"

Then there was a pounding at the door.

I got up to answer it, knowing it was Renee. My booty call.

"Hey keeper, want me to beat your quaffell? Oh! Hi Albus." She said awkwardly walking into the common room in a coat and very high heels.

Albus shook his head. "Nice to see you too." He walked past her, and I lead her to the couch…

* * *

ROSE

"…so then I just took the scissors and cut them."

"Just to piss off your mother, who was upset for blowing up Diagon Alley."

"Yep" We both laughed, we were walking back into Hogwarts.

"That's great Rose." I smiled, and was starting to feel a little light headed. I didn't eat much tonight, because I didn't want to look fatter in my dress.

"Thank you for walking me back." I stood their bighting my lip.

"Thank you for going out with me." He smiled down to me, and started to move in.

I closed my eyes, and let him kiss me. It was a sweet kiss, but no fireworks.

But in the middle of my kiss with Alex, I heard "Oh Scorp!" coming from behind the door. And accidently bit his lip.

Fearing that he would get angry, I expected the worse. Instead, he moaned and then pressed me to the door. And hearing the moans inside, I let him.

There is no way I can walk in there now. Old Rose would stop this kissing with Alex, and walk in and ignoring Scorpius and whatever bimbo he had in the common room. But Sexy Rose, one who is no longer a virgin, wants out.

"Let's go back to your dorm." I pull away, and he hisses.

"Okay" and then we hastily make our way to the Hufflepuff dorms.

We make it into the common room full of first and second years who were hanging out, because of the upper classmen are in Hogsmead. We got plenty of looks as headed to his dorm.

When we got there, there were only two people in there, talking.

"Out."

"But Alex- Oh" They stopped when they saw me behind them.

"Alright, but hurry." The blonde one said.

"Alex, I don't want to kick anyone out-" he silenced me with a kiss.

"I have wanted you for three years, and now I am having you in my dorm. I'm not letting my classmates change the fantasy of my dreams."

His words should flatter me, but it only creeped me out. I pushed it from my mind, as I am a new woman.

"Awe" was my response.

He took off my jumper and unzipped my dress, only breaking kiss to take of his shirt. He pushed me onto the bed, as he unbuckled his pants.

And I froze in shock. Do I want to do this?

He then slid off his briefs, as he turned off the light.

No.

He climbed on top of me and started to kiss my neck.

Why am I not telling him?

He then reached for my panties. And I gasped, his hands were cold.

I need to stop this. "Alex."

"That's right, say my name."

"Alex, no. Stop"

"Come on, I know you want this. Why fight it?"

And he kissed me again.

"This is moving too fast."

"Then why would you ware that provocative dress tonight on our date?" He kissed me again, and shifted between me. "What are you scared of Rose, you not a virgin, are you?" Scoffed at me.

"No! Of course not!" I am getting distracted.

_Oh just let him, Rose. It will help you get over Malfoy. _

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing." _Fuck it._ "Just do it."

"As you wish" and then he pushed into me, and I gasped, out of pain, not pleasure. But it hurt at first with Malfoy, maybe it will start to feel better. But it didn't. Before I could even get over the pain, or make sure he was wearing a condom, he abruptly pulled out of me, as he came down my thigh and on the bed.

Oh how romantic.

"Shit."

"What?!" I panicked, thinking the condom broke or something.

"I came to quickly. You are just so tight, and It's been a while…"

I relax a bit. "Oh, its fine." I lied. I want out of this dorm.

"I can still get you off-"

"No really, I'm set." I pushed him off me, and bent down trying to find my panties.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"Nothing to be sorry about." I said gibing up on trying to find my knickers. Instead I just slipped my dress over my head.

"Let me walk you back." He put on his pants.

"No, thanks I got it."

"Rose-"

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. Let's do it again sometime" I forced a smile onto my face.

"Okay." He smiled back. He walked me to the door, and I stepped out. The entire Hufflepuff common room cheered as I made the walk of shame back to my room.

I filled myself with self-loathing and hatred as I realized that I didn't even remove my shoes.

I shivered as I made my way to the common room.

"Fuck you!" Renee screamed walking out of the area.

"Well, Weasley, you can have him back. It's your name he screams during sex." And she stomped off, her heals clacking the entire way. I couldn't help but smile.

I walked in to Scorpius waving his wand around the couch. He looked up as I walked in.

"Hi."

"Hello." I said back.

"How was your….night?"

I blinked. "Fine, thanks for asking."

"Good."

"Well, good night." I called as I walked up the stairs to my dorm. All I wanted to do was cry, get drunk, and wash his memory off of me. Who's memory? I'm not sure.


	3. Marshmallows

A/N- Whether or not I continue will be up to you, the reader. So let me know what you think. As always, read, review, enjoy. – Love from Louise

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be.

* * *

Fools Rush In

Chapter 3

"Marshmallows"

* * *

ROSE POV

"You slept with Alex!?" Lily burst into my dorm dressed in her quidditch robes. I jump, and sit up abruptly. "What the fuck?"

"No! Why would you say that?" I lied.

"Because the entire Hufflepuff table is talking about it! And Colin says you gave him your panties! Really Rose?!" she started to pace around my dorm.

Ugh, it's too early to deal with this. "I did not give him my panties! I couldn't find them, so I just left."

"You really did then, didn't you?" Lily sat down.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to, I even said no."

"Did he rape you?!" She got really mad, really fast.

"No, not rape. I eventually gave my consent." I sighed, and hid my face. "He talked me into it."

"Talked you into it?!"

"ROSE!" I heard a yell coming from the common room. "Get off, Malfoy!"

It's Hugo. Then he came bursting into my room. How does everyone have the password?

"Why am I being told by my friends, and people in Ravenclaw, that you had coitus with some Alex bloke?" He was mad.

"Get out!" I yelled at the same time Lily said, "It's none of your business."

"Like hell it is! Do I need to beat his ass?"

"You slept with Alex?" Malfoy was in my doorway, looking…hurt? Huh.

I've had it with people in my dorm. "Barging into my room unannounced is impolite and rude. Second, whatever happened between Alex and I is none of your business, and lastly, I am an adult. If I want to sleep with a guy; I damn well have that right! Now get out!" I screamed at my intruders, and stormed off to the bathroom locking the door, effectively ending the badgering of the pests.

I turned on the shower and ignored their calls. I am going to kill Alex.

When I got out, my room was empty. It was Saturday morning, so Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have the first match of the year. I was going to go, until I found out that their captain, fellow prefect, and my now ex-lover was on the team. I got dressed, and decided that I am starving, and want to sneak down to the kitchens to eat to avoid the wandering eyes of nosey students

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked.

"To my prostitution job." I snapped.

"No need to be a bitch" He said following me.

"No need to butt into my personal affairs!"

"…Why did you sleep with him on the first date?" I was right. Malfoy sounds hurt.

I ignored him. "I saw Renee on my way back."

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yep." I smirked, remembering what she said. "Guess I wasn't the only one who got laid last night."

"I guess that's a fair remark."

I shook my head.

"So, why did you do it Rose? I thought you had more respect for yourself." Scorpius stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"I lost my self-respect? Coming from the guy who sleeps around with women and never commits? Because he doesn't love? How is what I did with Alex, any different than what you do with the whores you bring back to your bed!"

"You are better than that Rose! You have passion, and self-worth! Your love and body are something for a guy to treasure, not to give away when every you feel like."

"Last time I gave myself to someone whom I thought I cared about, it back fired, and broke my heart! It wasn't meaningful the first time, so why should any other time be different?!" I yelled back.

"Look Rose, I said I was sorry! How many more times do I have to apologize?! Our night was really special, and meant a lot to me, I really liked you! But you got angry and dumped me afterwards! So you feeling that I didn't treasure you, because I did, and calming that it wasn't special, because it was, is all your fault!" He had me cornered against the wall. "Rose, in spite of everything that followed that was still one of the best nights of my life, the best sex I've ever had…" He whispered, closing his eyes.

I struggled to catch my breath, wondering when I lost it. Was everything Scorpius was saying true? Is it my fault?

"I regretted it, even as it was happening, last night. I left right away, because I was ashamed of myself. I couldn't believe that I had slept with a guy I barely knew, just because I was upset… I had just heard Pritt calling your name through the wall…So I suggest we head to his dorm, and it got out of hand before I knew what was happening."

I looked down.

"You heard my…date... So you left and fucked Alex; then ran into Renee on your way home."

"Yes"

"So this is my fault."

"Well…" I bit my lip "No, If I really meant no, I would've stopped him."

"Do you even like him, Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Do you like Renee?"

"I asked you first."

"I won't answer until you do."

"Damn it! No! She's just a distraction as I try to mend whatever hole you left when you dumped my dumb ass!"

"Stop shouting at me." I asked.

"Sorry…So do you like Alex?"

"Well, I thought I did, but he was awful in bed, and very pushy. I don't intend on seeing him again. But I have to make him stop telling people our business…" I frowned.

"Good." And then Scorpius kissed me.

And it was like a fire had started inside me again. His tongue pushed through my lips, and he pressed me into the wall, both his hands on either side of my

head. I reached mine around his neck to pull him closer.

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

I have no idea what possessed me to kiss her, but ever since I hear that she fucked that Hufflepuff, that just brought back all this rage and jealousy inside of me. Knowing that she doesn't like him, overpowered every instinct in my body to let her have her space, and I treated myself to the sweetness of the women I spent my entire summer holiday with.

"Scorpius, stop. You have to stop." Rose said breaking the kiss.

I wanted to argue, but then remember our conversation minutes earlier, and stepped back letting my hand move from the wall to her waist.

"We want different things. This isn't right."

"Why rose? It feels pretty right to me, why can't we go back to what we had?"

"Because the game has changed! I feel in love with you, and you are not capable of love! All I would do is get hurt in the end, and I can't do that, won't go through that again-" She stopped abruptly and tried to get from my grasp.

"Rose, I-" I said trying to hold on to her, but she broke free. She hurried down the hallway, and puked into another rubbish can. She has to see the healer.

"Go away, Malfoy. You don't what to see this." She puked again. I held her hair.

"Rose, you are sick. I am taking you to see Mrs. Longbottom, to make you feel better." I said. "You have been getting sick for the entire week we have been here."

"I can go by myself; I don't need you to walk me." She whispered, wiping the tear from her eye, and mouth.

"I'm not just going to leave you, Rose. You need help and I'm worried." I grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to walk towards the hospital wing.

* * *

ROSE POV

When we got to hospital wing, Scorpius didn't leave. He explained that I had been getting sick for this week, and thinks I have a virus, like he went to medical school. She frowned and nodded.

I then explained to her about how I have had the bug for a while, and how I have been more tired than usual. She interrupted me and said "Ah, I think I know what's wrong with you Rose, but I have to run few quick tests to be sure.

"Oh, okay. " I said.

"You heard me, Mr. Malfoy. Give Miss Weasley her privacy."

"Of course. Let me know what's wrong okay?" He said. I nodded and he patted my back.

After he walked out, she ushered me into her office, and closed the door.

"Rose, when was the first day of your last period?"

I thought for a moment. "July 30- Oh." Has it really been that long? Yes, yes it has.

"Rose, I think you are pregnant."

My heart stopped beating, and I could no longer hear what she was saying. Pregnant?! ME? No, no, no. not possible. We used a condom, and it was my first time. My second time was last night, and it wasn't even a full five minutes! There is no way in hell that I am pregnant.

"I have this potion that I give to students who think they are pregnant, but by the information you told me, I am pretty sure you area. But I'll grab it anyway."

"Mrs. Longbottom, this isn't possible. It was only one time, and we used a muggle condom."

"Oh dear, those are only 98% effective. Here, drink this." I took the vile with shaking hands and popped the cork. I downed the gum tasting liquid down my throat.

"Now what?"

"We wait for it to pass through your system. The color of your urine will tell us the results."

"How long will that take?" and as soon as I said it, I had to go. "Oh."

"There is a private lavatory behind that door, there. Use it."

I walked in the loo, and did my business… the color was blue. That's calming tranquil color, hopefully a nice negative color too.

I washed my hands, and opened the door.

"It's blue."

Mrs. Longbottom came in and checked, as if I was lying. "Yes, dear, you are pregnant. When did you last have sex?"

"Yesterday." I admitted.

"Well, if it was yesterday, it would be too soon to tell if conception had even occurred, unless you lost your virginity last night…?"

This is so embarrassing. "It was August 5, it was a Saturday night."

"So then I'd say you area roughly five weeks. I gave up being a pediatric healer, long time ago, with the exception of students, because I now work here and have a duty, so I would like to see you back in three weeks for an ultra sound."

"Mrs. Longbottom, you are not going to tell my parents are you?"

"Rose, you are 17 now, and adult. Legally, I can't. But Rose, you should." She patted my shoulder.

"I just need to figure all this out. I don't want anyone to know about this until I know what to do."

"Alright, that sounds like a smart idea."

"Do you have anything for the nausea?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I'll get it for you. But only take it if you need it. And you need to start on prenatal vitamins. And here is a pamphlet of do's and don'ts." Mrs. Longbottom handed me everything. Placed them in my bag, feeling numb.

"I'll see you in three weeks?" She asked as stood up.

"Yes." I nodded, and walked out the door. And who is waiting for me outside the healer's wing? The father of my baby.

"So what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes concerned.

"I just have this unwanted virus in me. It's just going to take its toile on me, and I have to let it run its course." I then started to walk as fast as I could, away from him.

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

"Do you need anything?" I called after her, trying to catch up, when I got pulled to the side, and into a class room.

"What are you doing?" It was Albus.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said shrugging him off me.

"You are following Rose around, like you own her."

"I just want to make sure she's okay. I live with her, and she has been sick."

"Yea sure. Look, mate. You need to stop. If you are going to deny you like her, fine. Go ahead, but don't lead her on and be around her so much to give her false hope. She deserves better than that, and you deserve someone who wants the same things as you do. Just, for her sake and yours, keep your distance for a while."

I gave him a look.

"Outside of Head Duties." He patted my arm.

Maybe Al was right. That I need to leave Rose alone, but the more I try, the harder it is, and that I can't stay away. I decide to take my frustration out on my broom.

* * *

ROSE POV

Pregnant. With child. Having a baby. At 17. Father of my child doesn't know. He can't love me. What am I going to do?

I sat in my room, staring at my wall. Feeling…nothing. I am numb. And slightly nauseous. I am caring an anther little person inside me, and haven't decided what to do.

Do I even want to have this baby?

If I do, should I keep it?

Should I give it up?

If I decided to get rid of my situation, does Scorpius have to know?

Do I have to tell him either way?

How long can I hide this?

Do I want to hide it?

Who do I tell?

I now am not just in charge of the students and myself, but of this little baby inside of me. I must make a list a put my priorities in order. I need to come up with a plan, and stick to it. If and when people find out about my bun, I want to my feet on the ground so I don't have to change my mind become someone, meaning my mother, wants to.

If keep this baby, I don't get to go to law school. I will have the baby before school is out, and just before NEWTS. I will have to have the conversation with my mother and father, as well as Scorpius. I also have to address the school, and find out their policies on pregnant students.

Or, I don't have to tell anyone. I am sure that they're spells where I can hide my belly, have the baby, and give it up.

Or I can get rid of it. Then no one has to know. Just me, myself, I. My problem goes away, no one's life is ruined, and I live my life as intended. Except for the innocent life inside of me. It's not his fault that they were a product of shitty muggle protection, awkward sex position, and lust.

But I cannot do this! I just can't! I can't be a mother at 17! I have so much I still want to do! I Want to travel, further my education! I want to find love and get married, and then have a child. Made out of love, with devoted parents, and not brought into a world where the father can't seem to love the mother; and a mother who doesn't want her child.

I just don't want to resent this baby from stopping me from doing all that I can do.

I have so much to figure out , and I have my normal life to get back to. I have an hour before class and so much to do, but first, I must take a nap.

I wake up to thunder outside of my window, and realize that I missed my last class, and dinner, and now late for the prefect meeting. My nap ended up taking four hours. I grabbed my bag, and run to the meeting.

"Right, thank you Maxwell, for taking care of the toads that escaped in the Hufflepuff common room. Now it's my understanding that some may have escaped this, so It's you job to let you students know to look out for them, and if they see one to let you or another prefect know, so we can capture it safely and ensure they get back to Hagrid-"

I walked in and stood in the back, not looking at Scorpius, remembering our conversation, and kiss still on my lips

He stopped talking and everyone turned to look at me. Great.

"Hello, Everybody. I do apologize, I was just in an important meeting with the headmistress. Mr. Malfoy , do continue."

"I do have the new round schedule, and some of the partners have been changed this week, so look closely!" He waved his wand and the papers floated up and to the students. I felt Rose's eyes on me, and ignored her. "Anything else you would like to add?" He looked to me.

"Um, just good job everybody. Just continue to fill in your reports after every round, I have noticed that a couple have missing hours, and that is not a habit we want to get into." I said, blushing, not knowing why.

After the meeting, I made eye contact with Alex, and he scurried out of the room. He knows what he did, and I will have to talk to him about it. I saw Scorpius making his way to me, and Lily trying to badger me. I picked the lesser of two evils and decided to walk with Lily, and keep my distance from Malfoy.

"Are you sure you are alright? You weren't in muggle studies today, or at dinner, and you arrived late to the meeting."

"I am just getting of the stomach flu, and the medicine Mrs. Longbottom gave me made me tired. That's all." I grinned at her.

"Rosie, if something were wrong, you would tell me, wouldn't you? I mean, you have just been out of sorts, and I don't think it's the flu-"

"Lily, I swear I am fine. I have just taken a lot on this semester, and now I am trying to time manage it."

"I am just worried. Ever since your break up, you haven't been the same. Are you sure this has nothing to do with Alex?" We turned down the hallway that led to the library.

"This has nothing to do with Alex, and breaking up with Scorpius was one of the roughest things in my life up to now, and I am coping with it, really. It's just an adjustment."

"Please, Rose, please, doesn't shut your friends and more importantly you family out. You are starting to worry Hugo, as well. You can always tell me anything, you know that right?" She stopped me and looked me in the eyes.

I nodded avoiding her eyes.

She then got on her tippy ties and got in my face. "Look at me"

I did. Her piercing brown eyes looked deep into my blue. "Is there any you want to tell me?"

It would be so easy to tell her, to let someone else know what I am going through…but I just can't until I have a plan. Especially Lily, not here, not now. "No. If I need, you I know you are here." I then turned from her, heading inside, as I started my search for concealing spells.

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

It's been two weeks, and I can't get Rose to talk to me. Ever since our kiss, she has been nothing but standoffish and rude. I have no idea what changed, and I want it fixed. I can't even carry on a polite conversation relating to work or studies! And even though she claimed that she didn't like Alex, she keeps him around the common room, and even has dinner with him sometimes. The nerve! I want to think that she is trying to make me jealous, and unfortunately its working.

As a counter act, I have had four different girls over the past two weeks, having loud sex, to try to get this jealousy out of my head, and into hers. She just shakes her head as my dates leave, and continues to work. She is completely ignoring me, and it is driving me bonkers.

"Thank you for a great time, Scorpius. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, right?" Krista said, kissing my lips. I turn from her, as I hear Rose scoff.

"Erm, maybe. I'll call you." Knowing that I will not be seeing her socially anymore.

Krista's face fell, and she turned away. I heard Rose behind me stomping up the stairs to her dorm.

As she was leaving, Lily was coming in. What's up Malfoy?" She smiled at me.

"Nothing, Potter, your brother around?" I asked, stepping aside, letting her in.

"In the great hall." She claimed.

"Excellent" I am starving, and need another distraction from the woman upstairs. I run a hand through my hair and turn the opposite way of Krista.

I find Albus sitting there eating a roll, and I sit next to him.

"Did you catch the scores from the game last night?" he said, mouth full.

"Yea, Bulgaria is crushing this year." I responded. "Did you see your dad is in the paper again?" I commented, looking at the side article.

"Yea, it's been 25 years since the Final Battle. They are talking to my whole family, trying to get their stories on how things have changed."

"Want to run to Hogshead and hit on sixth years?" I ask casually, knowing how much he hates talking about the famous side of this father.

"Let's go."

* * *

ROSE POV

I am cuddled in my bed, still contemplating a definite plan. My original plan was to abort the baby, for selfish reasons. So, I will have the baby, and give it up for adoption. I just have to let Scorpius know, and get him to sign his rights over.

And figure out how to do all this without telling my mom, or anyone for that matter. I found a concealing spell, but it only works for about 4 hours, which means the further along I get, the more I will have to use it, but I feel like with winter coming around the time I will be showing, I can pull it off with jumpers and sweaters.

I lie back and cover my face with my hands. Why oh why, is this happening to me? Don't other people have normal break ups where they mope and cry for a few months and then move on without caring their ex's heir?

"Rose? I am coming in! I brought you some hot chocolate!" Lily opens my door. Must pretend to be cheerful.

"Hi Lily!" too fake.

I sat up on my bed and made room for her. She handed me the coco and took a seat. "Starting to get cold outside. I love the fall."

"How was practice?" I asked taking a sip. I quickly put it down because it is making me nauseous.

"Great! We are so ready for the game. Slytherin is going down." She smiled and drank hers.

I smiled back.

"Rose, why are you moping so much? Do you remember the talk we had a couple of weeks ago?"

I can always rely on Lily to be blunt.

"I am not trying to be! It's a lot being head girl!"

"So what is the status of you and Alex? Are you guy's official or something?"

I sighed. "No, he's just a good study partner, who buys me dinner occasionally…"

"Have you slept with him since?"

"No!"

"Rose, you only talk to me. Hugo is worried, you don't even speak to Albus anymore, and you mother is owling me, wanting to know why you won't respond to her! You have been at school a month now. It's your 7th and final year, you should be making the most of it, not crying in your bedroom over Scorpius fucking Malfoy!" She snapped at me.

My eyes start to water. I will not cry… I need to fake it better. If I don't start acting more normal, Lily is going to figure out what's wrong. "You are right. Lily, I need to get out there, and enjoy my year."

"I am?" She seemed surprised.

"Yes, I'll go shower, and then we can hit up Hogsmead, and enjoy our Saturday night." I put on the fakest smile I could muster.

"Alright, then! That is the Rose I remember!"

I get off my bed, and grab my towel, before hurrying off to the bathroom. I turn on the shower, and then let the 'morning' sickness take over; as I puke up the little coco I had in my system. Being pregnant sucks.

I had just started to lather the conditioner into my hair, when the bathroom door opens with a BANG.

"ARE YOU PREGNAT?"

Fuck. I ignored her.

"ROSE WEASLEY, ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"No." I lied.

"When what the fuck is this _List of Options _and pamphlets for? Spare reading!?" She pulls back the shower curtain.

"Hey!" I try to close it.

She just yanks it back open.

Sigh. "I was curious-"

"Ah-coo, excuse me, I am allergic to bull shit!"

"Look, Lily-"

"No you look, Rose! You are lying to me! Of all people, me!"

"This is not about you!" I closed the curtain to finish my shower. She didn't leave. She just waited quietly. "Yes, I am."

I heard a plop on the floor. I peeked out the curtain to see Lily sitting on the floor across from me, against the sink.

"How long have you know." She asked.

I leaned my head back and let the water rain over my face. "About two weeks."

There was silence. "Do you know who the father is?" She said softly.

I turned off the water. "Yes."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked.

"Eventually"

"Will you tell me who the father is?" I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body.

"No." Especially since I haven't even told the father yet.

To my surprise, Lily didn't argue our say anything back. She just hugged me tight.

"I am here for you. Just know that. Because when you tell your family, you are going to need someone in your corner, and that will be me." She kissed my cheek and held me tighter.

"Thank- you- Lils" I said trying to breathe as my arms crushed my boobs.

o.o

We are sitting in my room, eating marshmallows; we didn't go out to Hogsmead.

"Are you keeping it?"

"No, I am going to look into adoption." I said taking another bite. These are so delicious.

"You do have other…options you know."

"Yeah, because keeping it would be a _great_ idea." I rolled my eyes.

Lily was silent for a moment. "Yes…or you can make the problem go away…" She whispered, not looking me in the eye.

Shocked, I put down my dessert. "Like, abortion?"

"Yes, exactly." Lily said, looking up.

"Lily, I can't do that." I whispered.

"Do you really want to be pregnant with this guy's baby? If you choose adoption, then you have to tell him, so he can sign away his rights. What if he doesn't want to? Then you are forced into a custody battle that no baby and prospective adoptive parents want to get caught in."

"Or I tell him, and he is completely on board, because he wants nothing to do with the baby either!" I snapped.

"Okay, then you will have to tell your mum, dad, and the rest of the family! What about Mamie, and Granddad? You will have a divided family, because I know that there are some people in our family, who will want that baby stay with us, and then will fight you for custody! I am not telling you to get an abortion, I just want to make sure that you have thought about all of your options, before you go and change every ones lives!" She started to raise her voice, and it's full of emotion.

"You don't think I haven't already thought this through? News flash, Lily, I have already changed everyone's lives! You just can't go back in time and undo them!

"Actually, you can, it's called a time turner, and there for stopping you from crawling into bed with whoever knocked you up!" She snapped.

Why is she so hurtful? "You should know that you can't use the time turner to change events, without possibly messing up the universe, Lily." I argued back.

"I am just trying to come up with ideas to help you Rose! I just, don't want to see you be embarrassed again, and go through all that hurt." She said softly, grabbing my hands.

"Lily, the way I am looking at it is that this is my body." I then placed her hands on my stomach. "And this, is someone else's body. Killing this baby is murder, and I don't know if I could live with myself knowing what I have done…" I started to cry.

"Rose, it's just a fetus. It's part of your body. You get the choice. I will support you no matter what happens, but just think every option through before you make your decision. You 'take' care of this problem, it goes away, no one knows, and you live your life as normal."

"As normal as I can before it eats me alive and I can no longer stand living with myself. If I choose to abort this baby, that's not something I can go back and change."

"Okay, I won't say anymore on it… You are having a baby…" she then squealed and hugged me.

"Lily, this is nothing to be overly excited about! Just seconds ago, you wanted me to get rid of it!" I slightly giggled.

"Well, I was just looking out for you, and wanted you to make the decision, based on what was right for you."

"You are a bitch sometimes, you know that?" I pushed her off me.

"Yes, I know. I am my mother's daughter, according to my father. So, when are you going to tell me who the father is? Is it Alex? It's Scorpius? Its Alex, isn't it." She started to bounce. "Or is it some strange third mystery man that you have been sneaking off with." She popped another marshmallow in her mouth.

"I am not telling, until I tell him first! If I even do…"

"Hey, you have to Rose."

"I know, doesn't mean I don't want too. I just don't want to walk up him and say 'hey, remember that one time we had sex? Yea well, you impregnated me!'" I laughed.

"No, it's more like, 'Hey, I know we have only been together a couple of times, but I am pregnant, and you are the father'" Lily said, all serious tone. I giggled and sighed.

It's nice to have someone supporting me, no matter what I decide.

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

I walked back into to common room to grab my wallet and cloak, and look down to see Roses' bag on the floor. I might as well be nice and bring it to her. As I am walking up the stairs, I hear that Lily is still here. I raised my fist to knock on the door when I hear Lily say: "…together a couple of times, but I am pregnant, and you are the father." Holy Fuck.

Son of a Bitch. I turn around and walk back down the stairs, put the bag on the chair, and leave the common room to find Albus, completely forgetting about my wallet and cloak.

* * *

ROSE POV

I hear thumping. "Did you hear that?" I asked, started.

"No, what?" Lily said, smile fading .

"It sounded like someone is outside the door." I got out of bed, and opened the door. No one is there.

"Rose, you are being paranoid. This is Hogwarts, it's probably a ghost, or the stairs moving. This place is over a thousand years old."

"Yeah, Maybe."

* * *

SCORPIUS

"Albus!"

"There you are, mate, where is your cloak?" Albus asked.

Do I tell him? "I uh, got distracted."

"Alight then, I'll go back with you and keep you from forgetting…" He laughed and we made our way.

I know it's none of my business, but if it were anyone else I would stay out of it like I should. But it's my best friends little sister, she is pregnant. I would want Albus to let me know if my little sister were in trouble, but then again, I don't have a sister. I couldn't imagine about to go through what his family is about to. That poor bloke. And she has two brothers!

I ran upstairs to get my wallet, and saw the girls walking down. I blushed as I made eye contact with Lily. "Evening, ladies" I said out of my normal self.

"Hello, Scorpius, Brother." Lily smiled.

Rose smiled. I looked at her, and she stared right back. I could see in her eyes that she is hiding something; Lily's secret. I have to tell Albus.

"Well, we're off." Albus clapped his hands, making his way to the door. I waved my wand, and my wallet and cloak came from my room, and I caught them in my hands.

Good thing we are heading out to the pub, because Albus is going to need a drink.

0.O

"Albus," I looked around to make sure we were not going to be over heard.

"Yea?" He said crunching on the falling leaves.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"You're gay." He joked, and laughed. I didn't respond. "I was kidding, are you?!"

"Merlin, no!"

"What is it then mate?" He said, and I stopped. "Wow that serious?"

I nodded.

"Then tell me, Scorp. What's going on?"

….Better just to tell him. "Lily is pregnant."

He went very still. "What?"

"I heard her and Rose talking in their room. I think they were practicing how to tell the father, and I overheard. I had to tell you mate." I patted his shoulder. "I am sorry."

Albus blinked for a moment, and then then nodded. "I need a shot."

"Agreed, let's go to Hogsmead." I said starting to walk.

"No, let's go to James'." And then Albus aparated away. I know that this is completely breaking the rules, but I have to follow him. I pictured James flat, and focused really hard.

I land just next to Albus, who was knocking on his brother's door.

After school, James went into Aruor training, like his father. But their personalities are completely different, as in James Is more outgoing, and is constantly letting his ambition cloud his judgment, so while he just graduated, he is not getting assigned any major cases yet. I only know this because Albus, tells me.

James and I are really only great friends when we…party together…

"Brother, let me in!"

I heard music on in the back ground.

James opens the door to see us, completely surprised. "Al, Scorp. This is a surprise."

I walk behind Albus, to see a bunch of people in his flat, taking shots, and dancing.

"We got to talk." Albus says walking inside.

"Do come in" James says sarcastically.

I wave to the guest, and then head to the counter, where James is pouring us whiskey into the glasses. I take a sip, while Albus finishes the whole thing.

I see a beautiful brunette coming up to me.

"Hey handsome, want to dance?" she leans in close and smiles. Why the hell not? Oh, right Albus.

"I'm just going to wait here with my friend. But you are welcome to wait with me, beautiful." I flash my charming smile.

She smiles back and then bites her lip. "My name is Abi, it's spelled with an "I" not a "Y"." She giggles.

"My name is Malfoy, pleasure to meet you."

"It's all mine" And then she kisses me, and I can taste the drunk on her tongue.

"Whoa, slow down there Albus. What's going on?" James furrowed his brow.

"Lily 's pregnant." Albus shouted over the music.

Abi stopped kissing me, when James dropped his glass, letting it shatter on the counter.

He waved his wand, silencing the music. "Hey mates, I have a family crisis going on right now, and this party is closing. Next weekend, alright?"

It always amazes me how James can keep his composure in stressful situations.

I waved my wand, fixing the glass. Abi got off me, and followed the others out the door.

James said his goodbyes, and closed the door. He shook his head and then sat on the couch.

"Lils is pregnant?"

"That's what Scorp said" Albus pointed to me.

"How do you know?" James asked, leaning forward, waving a hand to the chairs in the living room.

I took a seat, and retold the story to Albus.

James just pursed his lips, and nodded a lot. "So, Lily hasn't told me personally anything, but the conversation I heard was pretty damning evidence."

James looked to Albus. "You know this bloke has to die."

"Agreed."

I am not sure if they're kidding.

"Hey mates, head boy sitting here, I can't have you threatening my peers…"

"We need to have a talk with this gentleman. Who is she seeing?" James asked.

"No one, she's only 15. Or well, so I thought."

"Merlin, Fuck me! She's only 15! And she got herself pregnant! She's not even close to graduating school!"

"You guys, before you go off tearing down the walls looking for Lily, maybe we should get drunk, sober up, and then talk to her first in the morning, after we let the news settle in?" I suggested.

"Scorpius has a good idea." Albus concurred

"Drinks it is…" Said James waving his wand to fill the glasses…


	4. When it All Hit the Fan

A/N- Whether or not I continue will be up to you, the reader. So let me know what you think. As always, read, review, enjoy. – Love from Louise

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be.

* * *

Fools Rush In

Chapter 4

"When it all Hit the Fan"

* * *

ROSE POV

The next morning, I woke up snuggled in bed with my cousin. She stayed over, and we just caught up. Stretch, trying not to wake her, I try to get up because I really have to pee, and very hungry. I get out of bed, grab my toothbrush and head for the loo. Some people find it weird to brush your teeth while taking care of business; I just find that it saves time.

I am spitting into the sink when Lily comes in.

"Morning" I say smiling.

She grunts. None of the Potter kids are morning people like me. She yaws as I wash my hands, and start to soap up my face.

"Morning sickness?" She asks.

"Not yet, although mine usually has been coming in the afternoon…" I am scrubbing my forehead. I have to admit, I do feel a little bit better now that someone else knows my secret. At least it's someone I trust completely. While my friends here at school are great, I do know that they will be condescending and judgmental, at least Lily is open minded.

"So, when are you going to tell the father?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to meet with Mrs. Longbottom next week, and depending on how the conversation goes, I would kind of want him there, just to kind of put it all in prospective for us."

"Makes it more real?"

"Yes, something like that." I then put my hand on the tiny, barley noticeable bump of my lower abdomen.

"Can I feel, Rose?"

I nodded.

"It feels all…hard, and fleshy." she laughed as she placed her hand on my stomach.

"It feels as if I swallow a tiny rock and its hiding in my uterus." I giggled trying to explain this feeling to her.

"Hello baby, it's your….second cousin Lily!"

Amused, I patted Lily's head. "I am starving, let's grab some breakfast."

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

"Scorp…Scorp! Get up! It's time to visit Lily!" Albus is shaking me.

I groan, feeling as if my head is about to explode all over James' floor.

I quickly recall last night's events, and sigh. I am too hung over to deal with this.

"James, you have any hangover potion?" I croak.

"Just one does, I figured we'd spit it." He then took the vile form his cabinet, pulled out the pumpkin juice from his refrigerator, and poured it in. He shook it up and then shared what was left between the three glasses on his counter.

"It's not much, but enough to make the pounding stop." James handed me a glass.

I took it eagerly, and instantly felt the pressure in my skull decrease.

Albus pulled out his special map and placed it on the coffee table.

"Alright, this is Lily's dorm. I can get us up there, because I am a prefect, but right now she is in Rose's room…"

I perked up and lean in closer, and there they were, in our quarters.

"Alright, so what do we do? Just go straight there?"

"I guess so, James, but we have to be slightly calm, we can't go in there, wands blazing and make a scene, at least not yet-" Albus started.

"Whoa- whoa, guys stop. Look, I understand you guys are upset, but you just can't confront her, and sneak James into the school. There are rules and regulations, you have to respect somewhat of Lily's privacy and her choices-"

"Scorpius, you don't understand. Lily is pregnant, and still at school. She needs to come home and discuss this with our parents" Albus started.

"Yeah, we need to just pick her up and bring her back, after first confronting her, to make sure its true." James added, and Albus nodded.

"I am head boy, I just can't allow you to waltz into Hogwarts, kidnap a fellow prefect, and let you go against the visitation policy and procedures. I could lose my job, mates."

"That's what the cloak is for. You still have it, right Albus?" James asked his younger brother.

"Actually…"

"Blood hell, Al!" James eyes got big.

"I gave it to Lily. She said she needed a few weekends ago, and so I lent it to her."

"A few weekends ago? Like possibly about the time she could have gotten herself pregnant!? You could be the reason we are going to be uncles!" James stood up yelling.

"Look, let's not jump to any rash decisions! If talking to Lily really means that much to you, we can. But we will have to use some of the secret passages into school to sneak James in. Only, and I mean only, if you two can behave and keep your cool. I cannot have you creating a disturbance." I gave my best stern Head Boy voice.

They were quiet for a moment and then started to laugh. Fucking Potters.

"Yea, okay Malfoy."

"I'm serious mates, no disturbances!"

"Yea, yea." Albus patted my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, and hoped for Lily's sake she wasn't somewhere public this early Sunday morning.

* * *

ROSE POV

It was the first time in weeks that I actually had an appetite. Ever since my heart-to-heart with Lily last night, I have been in a better mood, even though my life hasn't gotten any easier. I cannot believe how much stress is released when you have someone to support you.

We ended up sitting with my friends, people I haven't really talked to all summer, and this school year. Of course, they wanted the gossip on my very public break up and Scorpius.

"No, but really, how was the sex with the god of Hogwarts? How many times did you orgasm?" Cassandra asked popping another piece of her fruit into her mouth.

"Cassie!" I blushed. And she laughed. "Really, really great." I smiled.

"How was his reaction to you being a virgin?" Mellissa asked who was sitting across from me.

"I don't know who was more shocked, him or me. It was awkward at first, but when he realized he was really gentle, and then he made it amazing." I haven't gossiped like this in ages.

"Yea, now Rose gets to try the moves she learned from sex god on her new boy toy, who is heading this way." Lily smiled.

We tuned towards the direction of the head table where Alex was coming, carrying flowers.

"Hi, Rose." He smiled handing me daisies. "I hear you were still not feeling well, so I thought flowers would brighten your day, and that roses would be too cliché." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

While I told Alex I forgave him from our horrible sexcapade, I did think he was great at conversations, and decided to keep him around. I fed him the same lines Scorpius fed me when we first starting dating, that I didn't want anything serious, and to just see where it goes. Mainly I wanted to not feel the sting of the pain knowing Scorpius was getting laid, and I would be alone with his child.

"I am feeling much better today, thank you." I smiled and accepted them, getting doll eyes from my friends.

"Look, Rose you are blushing! Hello, Alexander." Maria, a sixth year friend of mine came walking up with her twin Candice, and joined us at the table, we all squeeze together to make room.

"Good morning ladies, I trust all of you slept well." Alexander nodded to us.

"LILY LUNA POTTER!" We all turned to the loud voice of James Potter, with Albus and Scorpius behind him.

Lily got this surprised, yet discussed look on her face.

"Jamie, Al, to what do I owe this pleasure on this beautiful Sunday morning?" She said, getting up.

I stood up too, looking for McGonagall, counting all the rules and violations they were breaking, and wandering how far I let it go before we all get into trouble.

James stopped in front of her, seething mad, his hair rumpled, shirt wrinkled.

"We need to have a family meeting, right now."

"No we don't. I am having breakfast with my friends, and then I have homework to get to before practice.

"Oh no, you don't! How dare you fly in your condition?!" Albus claimed.

I looked to Lily to see if she had any recognition on her face of what caused this remarks, but hers was as clueless as mine.

"How dare you! If I want to have a doughnut and pancakes for breakfast I can, because I burn off those calories you asshole!" She was yelling back.

"Lily, try to keep you voice down." Scorpius said.

"Stay out of this, Malfoy!" She snapped. "Why the hell are you here James, and what give Albus?!"

"We need to talk…In private" Albus said.

I tried to catch Scorpius' eye, hoping he can help me out, but he just looked around, probably looking for professors too. We seem to catch the attention of Neville and Flitwick. Shit.

"No! I am not a child, and will not be treated as such! Unless someone is dying, there is nothing you can't say to me, that my friends don't want to here! And if you wanted this to be more private, then you should've found me in my dorm!" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Fine, be that way. WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO LET YOU BROTHERS KNOW YOU ARE PREGNAT?!" James yelled, getting into Lily's face.

"Who's the father Lily?" Said Albus as the same time as Lily said "What!?"

"I want to know who this bastard is, so he can pay for what he's done." James said

"You need to come home with us now; we need to talk to Mum and Dad." Albus claimed. All of these conversations happening at once.

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Mother Fucker.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT I WAS PREGNAT!?" The entire hall is quiet at this point. Everyone is staring and waiting for response.

"Scorpius overheard you talking about you being pregnant and not knowing how to tell the father-" James pointed a finger in Lily's face.

I almost fall over, and Alex caught me. I thought I heard someone last night.

Realization washes over Lily. "I'm not the one whose-" she stops mid-sentence and glances at me. I shake my head 'no' very slightly. "-going to admit it over the entire school." Lily finishes. "We should talk in private."

"Thank you!" James said, raising his hands.

"Wait, Lily. You might be able to fool James, but not me." Albus caught Lily's arm.

"Let's just go." Lily turns to grab her bag.

"Lily." Albus says.

"Let's talk in privet, alright?"

"Wait, Albus, what are you saying?" James asked.

"Lily is covering for someone, but the question is, who?" And then Albus looked at me.

"Just listen to Lily, and lets discuss this privately!" My voice higher and squeaker as I tried to get this conversation to stop.

"I'm not covering for anyone. I think I am pregnant, and about to take a test to find out so-"

"Bull shit." Albus called folding his arms. "Who are you covering for?!"

"Albus, maybe she isn't covering for anyone, why is it so hard to believe that Lily is to fucking stupid for her own good?" James called, nostrils flaring, looking at her sister.

"Fuck you, James!" Lily screamed.

"We should just pick her up right now and take her home to Dad!" James crossed his arms.

"NO!" Lily actually looks scared now. She turns to me. This isn't fair.

"As head girl, I order you to take this outside!" My voice doesn't sound like mine; I even pointed my finger. "You are breaking se-several rules and violations, and I won't stand for it!"

"What is going on here!?" McGonagall's voice calls at the same time as James "I can't believe you got pregnant." And Albus' response of "Who are you covering for!?"

Lily looks at me, and opens her mouth.

And before I know what I am saying, I finish her sentence. "Me! She's covering for me!"

The hall goes quiet. I realize that I am out of breath, and light headed.

"Yea, we were playing this roleplaying game last night, and that's when Scorpius over heard. The right think would've been to talk to us first you prick rather than run to my brothers-"

"Lily stop." I shake my head, tired of all the lies, and hiding.

"What is going on here?! Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter, Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Finch- Fletch, in my office now!" McGonagall called pointing her finger. I go to move my feet, but pass out instead.

* * *

I wake up on a bed in the hospital wing, with Alex holding my hand, Lily, Albus, James, and Malfoy all around me. McGonagall has her arms crossed, and Mrs. Longbottom is handing me juice.

"Drink this, please." She nods as I take my free hand, and sip the juice.

"Now, with quite voices, I am going to ask questions, and I want quiet and calm responses." She turns to James. "Mr. Potter, why are you here."

"I needed-"

"Ah! I said calmly."

He took a deep breath. "I am here to talk with my sister."

"Do you have the proper visitation badge, or check in at the gate?"

"No."

"Then you are not allowed to be here, I am afraid. Who let you in?"

"My brother and Scorpius helped me get in."

She then turned to Albus and Scorp. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Why did you let James in?"

Albus spoke up. "Scorpius came and told me some pretty shocking news. So we went to Hogsmead to aparate off ground to James' flat. We spent the night there, and brought him back this morning with us."

"Mr. Malfoy, do you and you friend know that tis against school rules to leave campus without proper authority? Also to return with a guess without going to the proper procedures on visitors? Surly as head boy and prefect you were aware of these terms." Her eyes were cold.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then I expect that you are to take responsibility, as well as Mr. Potter." And Albus nods.

"Miss. Potter," She turned to Lily at my side. "As a prefect you should have tried harder to keep your temper down, no matter how the allegations against you are upsetting - Miss. Weasley, it was also your job to keep the situation from escalating. I am disappointed in you and Mr. Malfoy for not stopping it sooner, or grabbing the attention of some of the other professors in the school. The fact that Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Flitwick didn't intervene, and I had to be told from a first year, is another point which I will have to discuss with them later. It is YOUR job to help maintain the order of this school and abide by its rules." She was looking from me to Scorpius.

"I assume Mr. Finch- Fletch was just a by stander, so he will not be punished as so. I cannot believe that from both heads, a former head boy, and prefects, that such behavior was seen today." She turned to James. "Mr. Potter, I trust that you will leave the ground of school, and do not return unless you have the proper authority. While your father is on the Board, I am still the headmistress. Any outstanding circumstances need to come through me. You are excused."

Reluctantly he tore is eyes away from us, and headed out of the hospital wing.

"I am removing 50 points from Slytherin, for Mr. Malfoy you should have known better, and you broke school rules."

"30 points from Gryffindor, for Mr. Potter also breaking the rules by leaving campus."

"Why 50 points from Slytherin? Shouldn't Gryffindor get that much taken away too?" I said feeling guilty.

"Miss. Weasley, while both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy broke the same type of rules, Mr. Malfoy is head boy, and there for should have known better, and should have been setting an example. You are lucky I didn't take more from your own house, for neither you nor Miss. Potter, helping to contain the situation." She turned to the boys. "You two are hereby on probation. You are to never let anything like this happen again, and if it should, please rest assured that your badges will be gone."

"Yes Ma'am" both Albus and Scorpius say together.

She nods to us and then walks out of the hospital wing.

I was waiting for chatter and questions to start, but as soon as the doors closed behind her, they opened again. McGonagall comes back in, with James.

"Now, that I have got all the formalities of the situation addressed, I am going be the mediator, not necessarily as your Headmistress, but as a concerned family friend of ALL of your families. Albus, Scorpius, I know you wouldn't leave campus without good intent. What is going on?" She takes a seat on the bed next to mine, and faces us.

"I overheard Lily and Rose talking about a topic that was concerning. I told Albus, and he insisted that we talk to James first."

"It was my idea to leave campus to talk to him." Albus added.

"They spent the night, to get us to calm down, and we came to school this morning to talk to Lily, to see if the story was right-" James was interrupted by Lily's scoff.

"Miss. Potter, you will have your chance to speak.

"-I was just being a concerned brother, wanting to protect my family." James finished.

"Please tell me how this conversation escalated so much as to a major screaming match in the great hall?"

"They were accusing Lily of being pregnant!" Alex intervened.

McGonagall got wide eyed. "Lily? Is this true?"

"I was accused yes, but-" she looked at me. I nodded. "-I am not."

"Well, at least I can understand the reactions coming from your brothers. And Mr. Finch- Fletch, Where do you fit in this quarrel?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Because Rose said she was the one who is pregnant, and I am the father." Everyone gasped, including myself. Lily looked dumbfounded, Albus and James shared a look of disgust, and Malfoy looked as though someone punched him in the gut, and my heart broke. I started to see black dots before my eyes, and I lost consciousness again.

* * *

I wake up minutes later to Mrs. Longbottom putting my legs in a swing, levitating it above my head. "This will force the blood to your head to keep you from losing consciousness again, Miss. Weasley."

"How are you, are you okay? Can you speak?" I looked at Alex, and shook my head. I can't deal with this right now. This is not how I wanted the father of my baby to find out that I was pregnant.

"Rosie, you're pregnant?" Albus whispered.

I looked down. "Ah, hell Rose? Really?" James said. "And you are the father?" James frowned.

I should intervene, but I am too much of a coward. "Yes, I am. Rose and I have been dating since the start of school." He then squeezed my hand.

Scorpius just shook his head and stormed out of the hospital wing, kicking the bed, and slamming the door as he left. Albus watched him go, and was fighting the urge to follow after him.

"You need to let your mum and dad know, and Hugo, before he finds out from the rest of the school." James commented before kissing my forehead. "I won't say anything for now, but you need to let them know, and soon."

I just nodded. First I needed to fix the whole father thing, but I can let it go for one more day, right?

"If you need anything, I am here Rose." Albus patted my leg. "You take care of her, and I hope for your sake you know what you are doing, and what you go yourself into. Rose is a _Weasley_ and has many family members that you will soon be answering to." Albus poked Alex in the chest. He then turned away and followed James out, most likely finding Scorpius.

"Um, Rose, the rest of your friends are outside, waiting to be let in. They were in the great hall when you announced your pregnancy to the school." Lily whispered. I just stared at her.

"I just need to be alone right now." I manage to get out.

"You hear her," McGonagall stood up. "She needs to be left alone, so Mrs. Longbottom and care for her. Rose, we will be having a meeting soon, to discuss your situation, but I will let all this settle in first."

Lily got to her feet, but Alex still was holding my hand.

"That means you too…" I didn't look at Alex as I said this.

"But-"

"No buts, out." Mrs. Longbottom shooed them all way, and out the door.

After they left I started to cry.

I was expecting Mrs. Longbottom to say something comforting, but she didn't. She just sat there, watching my vitals.

"This is such a huge mess…" I sobbed.

"Teen pregnancy usually is, dear."

"Now everyone knows! And my family soon will too! And now I have to address this with the father!"

"Yes, you do."

"I don't want to, and can't do it!" I put my arm over my face. This is absolutely the worst day ever.

"Rose, yes you can, not because you want to but because you have to! You must now face this situation head on!" Mrs. Longbottom grabbed my hand. "You will have to sit down with the father and decided what is best for you two and your child. Then you must talk it over with your parents. Usually I would suggest it the other way first, but you are no longer a minor. It's time to grow up now, and take on the responsibly of the situation you are now in."

My lip quivered. I picked up on how she said the father. "But, it also sounds like you will have a lot of support from your family."

"Mrs. Longbottom, you said the father, not Alex. Why?" I asked, wondering if she knew something that no one else did, or so I thought.

"Because I am your healer for this, and I know you are almost nine weeks along, and we have only been in school for four weeks." She then patted my hand and got up. I felt my stomach drop in my body. "I can allow you stay for the rest of the day if you would like."

Crying again, I nodded. Thankful for the excuse not to see anyone for a while. But my solace was short lived, when Albus came back in, out of breath.

"Rose, you need to go talk to Scorpius. He keeps kicking and hitting the walls. I can't get him to stop. He is scaring the other students, and hurting himself." Albus exclaimed.

Oh no. "What makes you think he wants to see me?"

"Because he's madly in love with you Rose, and you are having another guys baby! TALK TO HIM!" Albus shouts.

I throw off my covers, and leave the hospital wing, ignoring Mrs. Longbottom's calls. I have to find Malfoy, and straighten this situation out.


	5. Breaking Walls

A/N- This is by far my favorite chapter in this story. I got the inspiration for this chapter while listening to "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. If you ignore the fact she was naked on a wrecking ball, her song has a lot of substance, meaning, and is easily relatable. I could easily end the story here. Whether or not I continue will be up to you, the reader. So let me know what you think. As always, read, review, enjoy. – Love from Louise

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be.

* * *

Fools Rush In

Chapter 5

"Breaking Walls"

* * *

SCORPIUS POV

I kicked my trunk, screaming as I did so. I then grabbed the curtain that had been hung at the bed and tore it into pieces. When it didn't make me feel better, I kicked the trunk again and finally punched the wall with my fists.

Rose is pregnant. PREGNANT! I can't believe that baby is fucking Alex's! This isn't how my year is to play out! I should be the only one who gets to hold, kiss, and make lo- shag Rose! Now, because I couldn't just suck it up and tell her what she wanted to hear, I have lost her, and now threw her into the arms of another immature prick, who bloody knocked her up!

I cried out and punched the wall again and again, until heavy drops of blood fell on the floor form my knuckles. I hope the pain of my hand will distract the hurt from my heart…was wrong

This is what happens when you care about people; you get hurt. I have come to the conclusion that I let myself fall in love with Rose, breaking my very absolute rule, and very sorry it's taken months to figure it out, and now it's too late. Why am I feeling so hurt? Because Rose is pregnant with another man's child, or that I let her get away?

I punched the wall another time, leaving blood on the rocks. I then felt two arms sneaked around my waist. A little body leaned against my back. Recognizing the sound of those tears; I know who it was.

"Please stop hurting yourself." Came a whisper behind me. Her voice bringing all my emotions forward.

"You shouldn't be in here Rose. I can't control my temper, and I don't want to lose it around you and that baby." I said, fighting the tears in my eyes.

She hugged me tighter, and I let my arms fall to my sides, over hers.

"…I'm sorry Rose. Sorry that I hurt you and sorry I pushed you into the arms of a guy that has created so much turmoil for you." Was all I could say.

"Scorpius, we have to talk about it."

I shook my head violently. I do not want to sit here and listen about her plans to raise a child it a fucking Hufflepuff. "I don't want to hear it Rose."

"You need to, it's important-"

"No Rose! I can't listen to your excuses and explanations, because it's my fault!" I let my forehead hit the wall.

"Please, Scorpius, you have to listen to me." Her voice cracked. "Alex isn't the father of this baby."

Relief washed over me. So Alex didn't impregnate her! Maybe this whole pregnancy thing isn't' real, or a false positive! I am about to smile and turn to her when I replayed her words back in my head. '_Alex isn't the father of this baby_'. There is a baby… Something cold inside of me burst in my veins as I realized what she was about to say next. No, oh dear Merlin, no!

"You are." The words came out of her mouth, softer than a whisper, almost like a breath. But I heard them. And then it was like a bomb exploded in my body, and coldness rushed through me. So many emotions I could barely contain it.

Rose took my bloody hand and brought it to her belly. I gulped as I tried to feel her through her jumper and blouse for the thing inside her.

"I can't feel anything," I said in denial. All I felt was that her stomach was slightly more hard, toned to anyone who touches it, easily explained by working out. I suddenly felt the a breeze come in form the open window, cold and alarming, much like this predicament.

"It's because it's only been about two months," she replied anxiously.

"And is it mine?" I asked, moving my hand away from her flat stomach.

Rose backed a little her eyes wide with pain and shock. "Scorpius, if it wasn't, don't you think I would've not mentioned this to you at all?" she asked hurt.

"Sorry," I replied grumpily, "I'm just…" My words trailed away as looked at her hands around her belly. I am filled with fear and anxiety, and have this urge to seize something and throw it. I don't want to, shouldn't have to deal with this. "You have to get rid of it," I say before I realize what I was asking of her.

Rose gulped. "I-I don't want to kill it," she said quickly.

"Rose," I looked into her eyes, "you can't have the thing."

"Why not?" she asked, suddenly crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes. "We're 17, Rose."

"Well, I could at least have the baby, and then let it be adopted away! I could have an open adoption, or a closed one and be able to make sure that-"

"You think you can always control anything, don't you?" I interrupted her. "Well, guess what? You can't control something like this! I have rights too! If you do go through with it, I know that you just can't let someone adopt it without my permission!" I tried and failed to control my temper. "And then this thing is born, I will have to think about the awful possibility of become a father! And do you think I can just let my child be adopted to some strangers?! Fuck no! It will have Malfoy blood!" I grabbed her upper arms. "You have to terminate this pregnancy so there is no problem!"

Rose's lip trembled, as she shook her head. "Scorpius, no!" she screamed.

"It's all my fault," I murmured, turning away from Rose and looking out the window.

"Scorpius, anyone's fault, these things just happen." she murmured, stretching a hand towards me.

"But not to me! We both have some much we want to do. Raising a child together isn't something I ever planed or wanted for myself." I pushed her hand away. "I just wanted to be with you," I carried on, "The one thing my father forbade me from doing was getting you pregnant. He said that you would try to get pregnant, that something like this would happen! Now he's right! We shouldn't have slept together." I stared out at the lake, speaking from subconscious, not sure who I was telling this information to: Myself? Or Rose? "My father was right…"

"What?" she asked, her hands to her mouth, "Why would you ever say that!?"

I looked at her. "Are you surprised, Rose?" I questioned icily. "It's funny how the one time we have sex, you end up with you pregnant, and with my child."

She shook her head and released her mouth, her chocolaty eyes wide with horror. "No," she muttered, than she threw herself at me and screamed, "No! HOW DARE YOU! I slept with you because I loved you! Not because I wanted to get a child from you!" She grabbed the front of my shirt pushing me, making me lose my balance. .

I fell back and landed on the floor next to my bed, with Rose over me. What am I doing? Moments ago I was upset because I realized that I loved Rose, and she was having some other guy's baby. Then she answers my prayers by telling me the baby isn't his, but mine, and now I don't want to become a father, for fear of my own?

I saw that hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. She tried to move away again, but held her close.

"Take it back," I said, "take what you said back."

Rose shook her head, trying to move from my embrace

"Take that-"

"I can't!" she screamed, her eyes wide with anger.

"Rose, you can't love me, it's not possible." I claimed weakly, sitting myself up.

Rose wiped her tears away with an angry gesture, then she pushed her hands on the floor, stood up, fixing her skirt in the process.

I stood up as well, I looked down at her and took a step in her direction. "Rose, you can't-"

"Don't talk to me," she replied as cold as the wind gust came in.

"Wait!" I called, and grabbed her arm again, and faced her.

"Rose," I said, letting the emotion of the situation was over me. My voice is now a shaky whisper, "I can't do this."

Rose jerked away from me. "Don't worry, _Malfoy_," she said. "I'm not going to tell anybody that it's really your baby, then your precious father won't have to know, and you won't have to worry about taking on the responsibility of being a father."

My eyes widened a little, this is not what I wanted instead. "Rose, listen-"

"No, Scorpius," she snapped, "you listen! I've fooled myself, over the summer, I thought that you loved me the way I loved you, so I trusted my gut, and gave you my virginity! Well, I was wrong and have made my peace with it." She let out a snort. "I have spent the two weeks I have known about this baby planning how I was going to handle it. I already had a plan in mind, and now that you know, I have done my obligation part of said plan, of letting you know! I didn't expect you to be warm and open to the idea, but I never thought you would be so heartless and cruel!"

She took a deep breath and pointed her finger. "All I needed to do was to let you know and make your decision on how you wanted to handle it. Well Malfoy, message received."

"Did you ever stop and consider my side Rose? How I felt after you dumped me and walked away?! You didn't even bother to stay and find out! You just jumped into assumptions that I was just using you for sex, that I couldn't have cared less about our holiday, and the time we spent together! So, forgive me, Rose for thinking that having a baby with you would be traumatic, disastrous, and emotional train wreck, because you proved that you could be as 'cruel' when you left that night! Walking away from me, and everything we had-"

"No! You don't get to say that to me!" She was crying now. "You don't get to! Don't you ever say that I just walked away! Unlike you, I can't live my life, running away from my problems! All I wanted, Scorpius was to break your walls! Let me in to whatever hurt you have known! I didn't want to start this 'train wreck' you have described!" She was breathing hard. "I just wanted you to let me in. Instead telling you how I felt, I should've just let you 'win', and never admit to how I was feeling. You completely wrecked me. Wrecked me!" She looked down.

I have never seen Rose so fierce and out of control. I half-shook my head. I opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. How do I tell her what I mean? How exactly am I feeling? I wrecked _her? _I pulled her towards me, crashing her head against my chest in a tight hug.

I expected her to try to free herself or to curse me, but instead I felt Rose melting into tears against my shirt that I slept in all night. Her body trembling with sobs while her hands reached for my back and she hugged me just as tight. I brought my fingers to her hair, caressing her head. I leaned my head against hers and kissed it.

"I loved you," she whispered, pulling away. "I chose not to about this child, because I loved you."

I pulled her closer for another hug. "Rose…" I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. This can't be happening.

"I'm going to keep the baby, and you will not stop me. As far as everyone knows, its Alex's baby, and I will go to my grave swearing it's his. When it comes time to have the baby, I will look into adoption, and it will not be your responsibility to sign away the rights, but Alex's." She easily freed herself from me, leaving me flabbergasted.

"And I am only doing this because I don't want to ruin your life, especially the way its bout to change mine." And then she walked out of my room, and I let her.

STILL SCORPIUS POV

As Rose walked out, the door slammed behind her, and I couldn't believe I let her walk away. But I have got to get a clear head, and rationally work this out in my mind. I can never seem to think clearly when she is in my head.

What did she mean that that she is doing this because she loves me?

Doesn't she understand, that knowing that I have my own flesh and blood being raised by some random couple, and having to pretending that it's not even my child is a worse curse to live with than cruciatus curse?

I would rather this baby didn't even exist and live through that. It's just an organism in side of her, a sign of the fiasco that was this past August.

I wrapped my knuckles in one of the shreds of curtains, and lay on my bed. I took a deep breath of the autumn air. As I released it, I tried to let the emotion out as well, to try and grasp the reality of the situation.

Rose and I had sex the one time. She got pregnant. She apparently has known for two weeks, and hid it from everybody! Except for Lily, who was covering for her…I wonder how long Lily knew. I snorted. They are cousins, and best friends. Lily's probably known longer than Rose…

Rose is dating Alex, and apparently had sex with him two weeks ago. She told me she didn't really like him, yet he claims that they are dating. And he thinks he is the father of the baby. What an idiot.

I don't want an idiot claiming that he fathered this child that Rose and I created.

One thing I am sure of is that I will not let some guy take responsibility for what's mine. All of this has been extremely hard for me to grasp and understand. Four hours ago I was waking up from a hangover, feeling sorry for what poor bloke knocked up a Weasley child out of wedlock, and now I am the poor fool, and actually letting Rose consider, too put someone else in this place!

How can I? It's not Alex's fault. It's not Rose's fault, its mine. I am the one who slept with her, it takes two to tango. And she is the one actually having the baby.

Ugh what did I do? What to do? I put my hands over my eyes and breathed out loudly. I peeked through my fingers and dragged my hands down my face in attempts to further my train of thought.

What I need to be is supportive. If she won't abort this baby, fine. Then I need to fight with her, and work out the details, because she can't just go behind my back and make all the decisions by herself. As she said before, I have rights!

I need to find Rose and get this settled. I have been very selfish and haven't focused on Rose or what she needs. I guess the next step is to break the news to Alex and tell her parents and then plan my funeral after we tell mine.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep. I awoke several hours later to the sun starting to set. I want to lie in my bed and wish this whole thing away, but this is one diddle that can't be undid. Bright side, at lease I knocked up Rose, and not one of the other one night stands I've had over the past couple years. I decided to take my frustration out in the shower.

I wash all the blood away. I let the hot water soothe my muscles, and my clearly broken knuckles. I feel emotion come back into my throat, and I decided to do something I had only done two other times in my life: Cry. I cried like a girl, and let the sounds of the water drain out my sobs.

* * *

STILL SCORPIUIS POV

I walk back into my room with a memo on my bed. It's from Rose, addressing all the prefects and myself, saying

'O_ur meeting tonight has been canceled, due to both Scorpius and I, are under the weather. Our meeting will be rescheduled for later this week. Time and place are to be announced later. Same schedules apply until then. –Rose_

Even with all this on her plate, she has still managed to keep up her responsibilities to her job and her studies. Merlin, she's amazing.

I go down to grab food from the great hall, because I am starving. I don't see Rose or Lily, but I do see Albus. He gives me a head nod, and I follow to him.

"How are you-"

"Not here. Not now. Grab your plate, we are going to room." I said, as I made myself one, and headed out of the Great Hall. Albus picked up his and hurried behind me.

We got back and it was silent. I sat down in the chair of our common room, and decided to let Albus ask his questions.

"So, are you plotting Alex's death?"

I look at Albus, as if he is reading my mind, and then remember, that he is not in on the real story…yet. I am debating on letting him in or not…

"Yes." Either way, he has got to go.

"Did Rose find you?" Albus took a bite.

"Yes." Was my response. I can't relive that just now.

"What did she say?" Albus asked intently.

"God, Albus you sound like a girl."

"It was a simple question." He was right.

"She tried to talk to me, and we got into a huge fight." That's the truth.

"Is that why she canceled our meeting for tonight?" Albus asked, his brow furthering.

Huh, it is mildly pleasant on how I have managed to answer Albus questions without lying. "Yes, yes, it is." I sighed.

We sat there eating in silence for a while.

"I was really cruel to her earlier. Do you know where she is? Rose?" I asked Albus, not looking up from my turkey.

"Last I saw she was with Alex, heading towards the Huffelpuff common room." He replied.

"Well, I need to apologize. I am going to go find her." I got up, but as I did, the door swung open, and incomes Rose, eyes puffy and red, and it is evident she has crying.

"Oh, no Rose! What happened?" Albus got up, and ran to her.

She shook her head and bit her lip. "Nothing." She lied.

"Rose, you can talk to me." Albus said, hugging her.

Rose took a deep breath. "Alex wants to keep the baby and raise it. He doesn't want to sign his rights way, and said if adoption is how I feel, than _I_ can sign my rights away." She cried, looking right at me.

I dropped my bag. My life just got a shit ton harder.

"Oh no, Rose. I take it, this isn't what you want?" Albus rubbed her back

"I don't know! I am just overwhelmed." She cried wiping her eyes, as Albus let her go and took a step back.

"ROSE LYDIA WEASLEY! LET ME IN, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!" I heard a voice come from the other door.

Rose shook her head and went to open the door. "Hugo, I will talk to you when I am ready!"

"No, rose! I am hearing all these rumors flying around school that Lily is pregnant, and then you are pregnant. That Alex is telling people that he is the father of your baby! I want some answers, and I mean now!"

I took me a second to realize that Hugo wasn't alone, and that he had Lorcan and Lysander Scamander with him who, were his best friends.

"Hey, hey. Hugo, calm down." Albus said in a soothing voice. "Your sister is dealing with a lot right now, so please lower your voice."

"I just want to know what's going on." His face fell when he got a good look at how distraught Rose was.

Rose went over and hugged him. And he hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "Rose, its true, isn't it?"

"Yes. But please don't tell Mum or Dad. I will tell them soon, I promise."

"It better be really soon, because everyone knows. It's only a matter of hours until someone here tells their parents, and it gets back to ours in London."

Rose nodded again. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, but let me shower first, and then we will talk. I'll come get you, okay?" Hugo nodded. Rose niffed, looked at me, and then went upstairs.

"Not a word to your Mum, understood?" Hugo asked the Scamander brothers.

"Not a word" Lorcan said. And then the three of them walked out the door.

"So…" Albus asked, waiting to my response.

"I need to apologize to Rose. I'll catch you later, alright?" I said, dismissing Albus.

"Alright." And then he turned and followed the rest of the lot out.

I knew that Rose was waiting for me. I turned and made my way up her staircase to her room.

I raised my knuckles to knock on the door, but it opened. There stood Rose in her pink bathrobe. She held the door open inviting me in.

"Hello." She said, all teary eyed.

"Hi" I breathed. I looked around at her beautiful turquoise and silver décor she has. I have never been invited into her room until now.

"I want to apologize for my cruelness earlier today. Finding out that I fathered a child isn't exactly something I had been prepared for." I then went to sit on her bed, facing her.

"Yeah, you know, it wasn't exactly in my agenda either." She snapped.

"I want you to tell Alex that it isn't his baby. If you are going to have this child, then you and I need to be ones making the decisions, not Alex taking on my responsibility. It's not fair for him or his family to look after something I've done...we've done. It's also not right for you to let him think of this baby as his own."

Rose sighed. She then walked towards the bed and sat next to me. "I know. I was eventually going to tell him, just didn't know how, or when."

I put my arm around her waist. "Rose, why did you wait so long to let anyone know about the baby? Two weeks? Really?" I asked, trying very hard not to get mad at her.

"That was by accident. I wasn't going to let anyone know."

I felt rage boiling in me. "What!" I snapped, removing my arm.

"I was still debating for a while if I was even going to have the baby. I thought about getting rid of it all together. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it wasn't fair to you; I had to let you know. I just couldn't do it. There just never came a good time. My original plan was just to hide it with spells for as long as I could, have the baby in private, claim that I had no idea who the father was, and release it to a Children's Home, to be adopted."

"I have no idea whether to be appalled by the thought that you had no real intention of telling me at all, or the fact that you thought you could hide your pregnancy and HAVE A BABY, without drawing attention to yourself." I scoffed.

"I've been an emotional wreck, Scorpius! I haven't really talked about the irrationalness of my situation! None of that matters now, because Lily was snooping through my room the other night, and found out!" She huffed again.

"Damn it, Rose." I take my other hand that wasn't around her, and rubbed my eyes.

"So, you want to figure out our situation together?"

"Yes."

"Really? Because the way you were yelling at me earlier makes me think otherwise. You were pretty clear that I did this on purpose, and wanted me to kill this baby."

"I said I was sorry." I said turning towards her, feeling incredibly guilty.

She shook her head and sighed again. "This is way too fucked up."

"You're telling me." I pulled her a little closer.

"So, you are willing to accept responsibly for this child, and thus compromising and figuring out what to do?" Rose whispered.

I am not sure exactly what I want, but the thought of Alex walking around, acting like this is his baby, starts a rage inside me, I am scared to let out. "Yea, we have got to figure this out, and together."

Rose started to cry again. "Hey, hey, hey. Shh. It's alright." I held her close, turning towards her, so I could hold her close.

"It's been such an emotional day." She said, eyes closed.

I have no idea what possessed me to, but I kissed her. I kissed her hard, and she kissed me back.

* * *

`~ROSE POV~`

His lips took mine, and I was grateful. I parted my first, desperate and I found his tongue with a moan. I momentarily broke the kiss to untie my robe, and let it fall off my shoulders. He looked at me, a mix of emotions in his eyes. I bit my lip, and he groaned, kissing me again.

His hands roamed over my body, as he pushed me back on the bed. His mouth trailing kisses from my jaw, to my throat, and then back to my lips. He then he got on top, letting me feel his groin through his trousers.

He was breathing hard, and his hand slid between my thighs. I let out as moan as he slipped two fingers inside me. His thumb teased my clit as he feasted on my breasts. My nails were scraping his back and running through his hair. He pushed my legs apart, and then lifted himself between them. I then locked my legs around his waist, closed my eyes, and just let the feeling of want and lust wash over me.

"Damn it, Rose." He jerked his head back from the kiss, and stared down at me. "Do you know how bad I want you?" he asked, teeth clench.

"Then take me."

Scorpius shook his head.

"It wouldn't be right. There is too much emotion, things unsaid, and confusion going on-" I interrupted his nonsense with a kiss. I was too emotional and sexually frustrated to let him talk himself or me out of this. We are going to have sex, because I am already pregnant.

"I need you" I whispered. And it was true, in many different ways than one. And by the look on Scorpius face, I think he understood how much we need each other.

Scorpius then unbuttoned his trousers, sat back on his knees, and pushed them and his boxers down. He then swiftly pulled them off and got back on top of me, towering over me, and holding my gaze. He then positioned the head of his cock at my entrance, and my body clenched in anticipation. He groaned and pressed forward, just slightly.

My hands slapped against the chest as my cunt throbbed in pleasure.

"Say 'no' now," He bit out. "Say it now, while I can still stop myself."

I lifted my head, and nipped at his lips. "Kiss me." I whispered. "Kiss me, as you take me, Scorpius."

"Ah Rose," He groaned. He covered my lips with his how.

His hips jerked, his cock pushing, thrusting, plunging, working its way inside me, and I tightened and arched beneath him. His lips took my cries, and his tongue filled my mouth, thrusting inside it as he pumped his erection in me. He was pushing, penetrating and grabbed my hips. He then held them to him as he straightened his knees, lifting me to his thighs, and began fucking me harder.

I hear him moan, gasp, and roan as sweat beaded his body. My pussy convulsed around him, pressure building, and my release coming. My fingers grabbed my comforter under me. I was losing my mind with every stoke that was filling my body. I have never been so ready. I called out his name, as I could hold on to the control of my body any longer. I was getting beneath him as my orgasm sent wave after wave of sensation throughout my body.

It was cataclysmic. I arched again, and used my thighs to cling to him. I could feel Scorpius' release, as he came. He captured my lips, closed his eyes, and breathed something I had to have heard wrong. I thought he said "Love, you".

I didn't want to say anything back, for fear that I heard him wrong. That would just create all kinds of new drama that I didn't need at the moment. I learned my lesson the first time. Instead, I just hugged him tighter, trying to catch my breath as well.

I was expecting Scorpius to pull out, put on his clothes and leave, but he didn't. He just covered my face with kisses. My lips, chin, ear, hair, neck; he worked his way down to my breast, and then continued his kissed down my body, as he slowly pulled out of me. He then reached my lower belly and paused.

He looked up into my eyes, his gray one piercing my blue. Not breaking eye contact with me, he kisses the tiny, hard mound. He kissed it again, and again. I almost choked on the emotion, as silent tears rolled down my eyes. Not tears of sadness, as they were earlier today, but tears of pure happiness.

He then broke eye contact with me, and glanced down at my abdomen.

"There really is a something in here." He whispered, and then frowned, breathing hard.

"Yes." I whispered back.

He then put his forehead on my stomach, and nuzzled it.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, letting of his guard down, emotion filled his voice. I've finally done it. I broke his walls.

"I don't know Scorpius, I really don't." I watched Scorpius watch my stomach, with the life that we had created, inside. And it in that moment that no matter what happened, or what we chose to do, or what we were about to face, that together, we could handle it.


	6. The Fish

A/N- As always, read, review, enjoy. – Love from Louise

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be.

* * *

Fools Rush In

Chapter 6

"The Fish"

* * *

SCORPIUS

I can't believe I am going to be a father. This is all just too unreal to me. The concept of being responsible for another human being puts so much fear in me, that I am not sure how to channel this new emotion. It seems like confidence isn't going to help this baby, Rose, or myself in taking on parenthood, as a student.

The more I ponder it, to more real it becomes. I suddenly have this urge to be around Rose, to protect her and my child, constantly. I want to follow her to class, to the loo, to dinner, and on her rounds. Where ever she goes, I want to follow; I just can't help it. When she told me that she needed to shower and visit Hugo, I decided to shower with her, and we ended up shagging again. She assured me that she would be back soon, so I waited in her bed for her.

But I woke up the next morning, bright and early, to an empty room. Another unfamiliar emotion crept up my spine; I think it is called loneliness. It's the crack of dawn, and a Monday. I can't believe that I have to be a student today and attend class. I am a great student with notable marks, but something tells me that my focus won't be on how to turn my grass and mud into clear, clean water.

I use my common sense to figure that Rose must have spent the night with Hugo, even though she promised to come back here. I shouldn't be as upset about this as I am. He's her brother. But she promised me, and where ever she goers, my baby goes with her.

I walk back across the bathroom to my end of the dorm, and get changed. I take note of the tattered curtains, and decided to fix them. I don't know a seamstress spells, so I used a transfiguration spell to make it work. It didn't. Eh, I'll just reimburse the school.

After I was dressed and ready, I head to the Gryffindor common room, to check on Rose.

It's quiet and still dark, since the sun hasn't completely risen. I walk up to the boys dormitories; knock on the door saying, "Head Boy". When no one responded I cracked the door to see Rose's head on Hugo's chest asleep. Hugo's arm was around her, and he also was asleep, sitting up against the head board. I looked around to the other 5th years asleep as well. I back away, shutting the door, as I did so.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice behind me. I jumped it was Albus. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and was sweaty. It was evident he just got back from a run.

"Checking on Rose." No point in lying.

"Can't stay away, can you?" He asked.

"Not really." I glanced back. I shifted nervously on the landing.

"You are the father." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. Albus held out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me in for a half hug. "Good Luck." He whispered, let go, and walked up to the 7th year dorms.

How did I end up with such a great best friend?

* * *

What is even more frustrating is that Rose was not in any of the classes I share with her. So in potions I had to use Henry Williamson for a partner and how we ended up making our cure for poison, a new poison instead. How? I haven't a clue. Repercussion were Slughorn having a fit, throwing it out the window as it exploded, and failing our lab for the week. I got saved from Defense Against the Dark Arts when an School Memo landed on my table, letting me know that McGonagall wants to see me in her office.

"Good to see you Mr. Malfoy. I wanted to talk to you about the proposition you and Miss Weasley have proposed."

"Proposition?" I asked looking at Rose who nodded.

"Yes, the one that you turned into me last night."

"Oh, that one." I lied. "So what did…you think?"

"Well, given the circumstances, I do believe that creating a fall holiday would be the best of everyone's interest. Since Miss. Weasley would like to go home to discuss her situation with her parents, and that the students, especially new first years need a break between the start of school and Christmas. I don't see why giving a Thursday and Friday off including a weekend would be such a terrible idea. I am very proud that you came up with this as a way to focus on your studies without taking the focus away from your positions." She smiled at me.

I put a smile on my face. "Thank you, it was Rose's idea. I just figured that it would help with some of the mischief going on with the younger students as getting homesick and restless was starting to become an occurring problem." I was pulling this shit out of my ass, and by her nod, she was buying it.

"We just need to discuss when. We do have to give the parents some notice, so when were you two thinking best to address this with them?" she pulled out a quill, and waved her wand over her desk.

"As soon as possible." Rose said, leaning forward, looking at calendar.

"Well, this coming weekend is out of the question, next weekend is free, but the following tow there are quidditch matches…" She furrowed her brow.

"Er, next weekend sounds like the one." I shifted in my seat, trying to catch Rose's eye.

When I do, she gives me a small smile, and my heart skips a beat.

* * *

I walk out of McGonagall's office smiling and confused. Rose has this bounce in her step.

"So, when did we come up with this proposal?" I asked trying not to sound amused as we walked down the hall.

"Hugo and I came up with it last night." She said carefully, glancing around. Everyone was whispering.

"And what did you and Hugo talk about?" I asked.

"Not here." She says through her smile.

I take her by the elbow and walk her to the quidditch pitch; there we sat in the bleachers, letting the wind drown out any chance of being over heard. We sat down, angling our bodies so we could see and read each other's faces and reactions.

"Please be so kind, as to fill me in." I asked folding my hands.

"Well, I let Hugo know I was pregnant. He asked me what I was going to do, and I said I didn't know. Then we talked about options. Then he asked when I was telling my parents, and I said, I had no idea, didn't want to send it via owl, but I had no other real way of telling them without leaving campus, which I can't without people asking questions wondering why, and messing up our duties. Hugo wanted to be there for me when I told them, so we needed an excuse to go home, that wouldn't look suspicious." She said staring out at the hills that surrounded us.

I nodded. "Bloody brilliant." I patted her knee.

We sat in silence.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"We still need to talk."

She sighed. "I know. I have been avoiding Alex all day. Ever since last night, he is determined to get me to agree to hand this baby over."

She picked at the lint on her socks.

"I don't want you to give up the baby." I said, looking right at her. I couldn't believe I said it either. Is this what I really wanted? Yes, yes it is.

"Not you too," Rose groaned.

"I can't live knowing my child, Malfoy blood, is being raised by strangers."

"We can't be parents!" she cried.

"Rose, we already are!" I gestured towards her belly. "Since you are not getting rid of it, it's coming whether we want to be parents or not."

She sniffed and glanced down. "As much as I want to believe that I could give it up, I don't think I could, when the time came…"

"I didn't think you would be able too, either." I said softly.

"So, then I guess we are going to have a baby, like, really going to do this." She asked looking at me.

"Yes, Rose we are."

"I don't know how to be a mum."

"I don't know how to be a dad, but we've got seven months to figure it out."

She nodded. "I have to see Mrs. Longbottom on Friday, to get an official due date… would you like to come with me?" She said softly, not looking at me.

She wants me to go? Do I want to? It would be informational… "Yeah, sure I'll go. I've got practice, though." I said thinking about how in the evening I have to coach the Slytherin team.

"So, we are going to be friends, who slept together three times, who are having a baby."

I frowned, the way she made it sound cold, as if we were leasing a flat together.

"Is that what you want to be?" Is that what I want? I do enjoy my single life, but I feel like my irresistible charm is about to be tarnished, knowing I have a baby on the way…

She sighed. "I don't know. We tried the whole dating thing…and we both know how that turned out." She smirked at me….smirked!

"…and you do have that problem of a boyfriend…" I said bumping her arm.

"Oh! Right, Alex." She bit her lip. I hate when she does that, because it makes me want to bite it. "Well, after I tell him about you being the father, I am pretty sure we will be over, and that future Prefect meetings will be sufficiently awkward." She smiled and nodded.

"As they should be." I joked and bumped her arm again.

"Scorpius, what do _you _want us to be?" Her question caught me off guard.

"Erm…" I hadn't thought that far. "I, uh-"

"Oh, I see." Her face feel and she looked away.

It's not that I don't want to date Rose; I just don't want to hurt her. But I also don't want anyone else to date her as well.

"I want to be with you Rose; I just don't want to hurt you." I put my hands over hers.

"I am tired of getting of getting hurt, but I also can't just go back to being just friends. We had sex, got pregnant, and then have a child. How do you be just friends without it being complicated?" she scrunched her face, pointing with her hands.

"You're right. It's not possible with us. We can't just be friends with our kind of chemistry, who just raise a child together."

"So then, what?" she looked at me, her blue eyes shining through, and the sun bringing out the red tint to her beautiful brown hair.

"So then," I kissed her. "We become exclusive Rose. Just as you wanted from the start." I cupped her face, staring into her eyes.

She stared deep into my eyes.

"Okay." She whispered, and I kissed her again, pulling her close.

We snogged for several minutes until she broke apart.

"I need to breathe" She giggled. "I have two boyfriends." She smirked.

"Not for long, poor bloke." I said not feeling sorry for Alex at all.

We sat there for a moment, and I put my arm around Rose.

"I have to tell my parents I am pregnant." Rose told me, voice flat.

"Mine too. I will most likely be kicked out of house, so I better make arrangements to stay with the Potter's over the holidays until after graduation." I do not look forward to this conversation with my father.

"I don't want to tell them alone." She whispers.

"Then you won't have to. I'll be there with you, Rose." I reassured her.

"Do we tell them separately, or together?" She looked at me.

"Together. We will get them into a public place, where they can't yell, and just tell them. That way we only have one awful talk."

"We need a plan."

"I know." Was my response.

"We will still have about six weeks of school to finish, after this baby is born." She patted her stomach.

"Yeah, our timing isn't great…"

"If our timing was, we wouldn't be in this situation." Rose scoffed.

I kissed her head.

"Scorpius, I'm scared."

I am terrified. "We are doing this together."

My father is going to kill me for giving him a half blood grandchild…

* * *

ROSE

Scorpius and I are going to keep our relationship status private until we both talk to our parents about the baby. Until then, Lily and I have been dispelling rumors, claiming it was a false positive, to everyone we see. Except for the family that know. That has kept the rumors at bay. Hugo informed me that the told Louis and Lily told Roxy, other Weasley cousins. Lewis is a seventh year too, in Ravenclaw, and Roxanne is a sixth year in Slytherin. I felt terrible because I almost forgot that they were here. Between my studies, being head girl, and this pregnancy thing, I have spaced it. I honestly would've forgotten about Albus and Lily, if they hadn't' made it a point to bugger their way into my life at every moment. I also haven't seen my cousins school year. They were upset that no one told them, but excited to have another family member to hang with at family gatherings.

I have successfully, unintentionally avoided Alex so far this week, and have not found the right time to break up with him and tell him he's not the father of this baby.

Nor have I found much time to spend with Scorpius, because I have been staying in library studying and getting ahead in my classes, because my life is about to get a lot more stressful in a few weeks…

* * *

I am sitting in the Great Hall, having dinner with my girlfriends because Lily is having practice. Alex comes up to me. "Rose, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I look to my friends, who nod. "Er, yeah, alright." I get up and follow him out.

"Why are you telling people that you're are not pregnant, when I know for a fact that you are." He hissed at me.

We are standing outside the Great Hall, and I watch students file in for dinner.

Here goes nothing. "Alex, can we go somewhere private and talk?"

He nods. "Yeah, let's go." And he takes my hand and leads me through a maze of halls and staircases, and then finally into an empty classroom. It's filled with lit candles and roses. What the-

"So, answer my question."

I got distracted by the ambiance of the room. "I just don't want my parents finding out before I tell them." I said, and it's true.

His faced relaxed. "Oh that's understandable. I have been meaning to ask you all week about seeing a healer before I owled my parents." He ran hand though his gorgeous hair.

I wish he wasn't so hot so it would be easier to do. "Yea about that-"

"Look, Rose. I know the one time we shagged, it wasn't very special. But we created this life out of it. I know you don't want to keep the baby, and I understand that, but-" He grabbed my hands "would you want to keep it, if you weren't alone?"

Oh, no. "Alex, stop, you-"

"Rose," He got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket, interrupting me. "Please marry me, and we can raise our child together. I know I am only a 6th year, but you are graduating in the summer, and by my math, that's when the baby will be born. So we could have a Christmas wedding, I can move into your dorm, and then we'd just get a flat in her in Scotland, and I can finish school. Just marry me first."

He just proposed. Oh Merlin.

"Uh, Alex." I said looking at the ring he was holding. It's evident his family has money.

He looked at me hopefully. "I can't marry you."

His face fell, "Why not? Is the ring not big enough?"

"No, that's not it-"

"Is it because I wasn't good in bed? I can get better I promise."

"No, I-"

"Then what rose?"

"Because you are not the father of that baby." We both turned to Scorpius in the doorway.

"Stay out of this Malfoy, this doesn't concern you." Obviously missing Scorpius' point

"It has everything to do with me! I'm the father!" He walked towards to Alex, as he got off the floor.

"Rose?" He looked to me like I was playing a joke.

"It's true. It's his baby…" Alex was quite for a moment, and then his face turned into a deep frown.

"So then what was I? Just a cover up? Is that why you took me back to my dorm, so you could blame this on me?!" His voiced raised.

"No, it's not like that-"

"You little minx! Why did you let me believe, for almost a week, that I was going to be a father?!"

"I just didn't know how to tell you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Alex back handed me. I stumbled backwards, and fell on a desk, hurting my ass and my back. I opened my eyes to see Malfoy punching Alex's face repeatedly.

"DON'T – YOU- EVER- TOUCH – ROSE – OR – ANY – WOMAN - AGAIN-" Scorpius said in between blows.

"Scorpius, stop!" I grabbed his arm, "You will kill him!"

I looked down to see Alex's covered in blood.

"You ever, as much as look in Rose's direction, you will regret it. You ever lay a hand on her, in anything other than a necessary hand shake, I will kill you. You blow her pregnancy cover, and cause her anymore stress, it will be me you are answering to. Got it?" Scorpius said so deadly quite, that it scared me. Alex nodded, eyes widen in fear.

Scorpius then turned to me, and held my face in his hands. "Are you okay?" He frowned and looked at my check to what I was sure would be a welt, by the way it was stinging, and how hot it feels.

"Yea, I'm fine." I rubbed my back.

"Come on, I'll take you to Mrs. Longbottom." Scorpius said.

"I'll be fine." I quivered, tears filling my eyes. Scorpius didn't agree, but said nothing.

Scorpius spat on Alex, as he was attempting to get up. We walked out of classroom and back to our common room. "Well, at least he knows now." I joked trying to make light of the situation. Scorpius didn't think it was funny.

* * *

SCORPIUS

Everyone wanted to know what happened to Alex's face, and he used the excuse of falling off his broom while he was 'cooling off' after dumping Rose, because she lied to him about being pregnant. That's the story anyways. I am half tempted to tell everyone in school what a liar he is, but Rose won't let me. Instead we are under the invisibility cloak, waiting for the last student to leave the hospital wing so Rose and I can go in for her check up with Mrs. Longbottom.

This cloak has to be at least 50 years old, and the most amazing thing I have seen. I forget that Albus has this, and grateful that he let us borrow it, to keep our cover.

As a second year walked out, his arm in a sling, Rose and I caught the door, and walked in.

"Mrs. Longbottom?" Rose said making her jump, dropping the bed sheets she was caring.

We pulled off the cloak, and she placed her hand over her heart.

"You kids gave me a fright. Bit early for you appointment, are you?" She bent down and picked up the linens. She looked at Rose, and then looked at me. Realization came to her face, and it's apparent that Rose did not even tell Mrs. Longbottom I was the father.

"Nice to see you Scorpius." She smiled, opening her door.

Rose bunched the cloak up, and placed it in her bag. I followed her in, and took a seat in one of the chairs, in front of Mrs. Longbottom's desk.

"Rose, I am happy to see you today." She smiled. "I take it, you have made a decision?" She opened a file, and grabbed her quill.

"Yes, I am going to have the baby." She looked at me, and I took her hand.

"I am to assume that Mr. Malfoy is the father, since he's present here as well?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Great, well then let's get started."

I follow the ladies to the rear door in the office, and find a bed with stirrups already in place. I frowned, and Hannah read my reaction.

"I had them installed for Rose's appointment this week."

"Ah."

"Well, Rose, if you would just get undressed and sit on the table here with your heels in these for me, please? Here is a gown to dress into, and a sheet to cover yourself up with."

I have never seen Rose's eyes so wide in my life. I may not know much about…this woman stuff… but I have seen enough muggle television to know that the women just lift up their shirts for baby appointments. But I keep my mouth shut, and look at Rose. She looked as a house elf was just given clothes.

Just call for me when you are done. Come along, Mr. Malfoy." Mrs. Longbottom waved her hand to beckon me. "If we were not in a school setting, it would be different, but as we are, I cannot allow you to be in here while she changes. So off you are." She smiled and nodded.

I walked back into her main office, and waited for Rose.

"Scorpius, how are you doing? Taking the news well?" She asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, not really wanting to have this conversation with her. She pursed her lips, and nodded her head, releasing her hand from my shoulder.

"I'm ready!" Rose called, voice shaking.

I followed Mrs. Longbottom in, and saw Rose stretching forward on the bed, holding the sheet down, clearly not wanting me to see anything; even though we have had sex before, hence the reason we are in this position now.

"Come sit by my head please." I can't recall the last time I've seen Rose so nervous.

"Er, yeah. Alright." I pushed the chair across the room to sit next to Rose.

"Okay, Miss. Weasley, let's take a look at your baby."

She pulled over this big machine that had this plastic wand at the end. She then pulled out a muggle condom from one of the drawers of the machine, and put it on the wand. Roses breathing became shallow. Mrs. Longbottom smiled when she looked at our faces.

"Rose, since you are still fairly early, we are going to use this sonogram to get better picture and measurements of the baby. Don't be alarmed."

Rose grabbed my hand. Hannah then lifted the sheet, and disappeared with the sonogram wand. She came back up, she tapped the machine with her wand, and a hologram type image appeared above Rose's belly.

"This she said pointing to the black surrounding gold blobs "is the amniotic fluid in your uterus and this," she said pointing to the gold "is your baby." She then pointed to a gold, tadpole, a fish looking thing.

I was speechless. Rose was quiet. I reached for her hand, and squeezed tight.

Using her hands and fingers, Mrs., Longbottom moved the image around, recording it on Rose's file. We got to see the baby from all different angles.

"It's that…they head?" I asked, looking at my fish.

"Yes, the majority of its body right now is the brain. But this thing," She pointed to the little blinking dot, "is your baby's heart."

Rose looked at me, glowing.

"How long will it look like a fish?" I asked, and Rose jerked my hand, frowning.

Mrs. Longbottom laughed.

"Scorp!" Rose scolded.

"What?"

"A few more weeks. Usually by twelve weeks it looks like a tiny human."

"Oh."

"And looks like you are almost 9 weeks, Rose. Judging by the size, I am giving your due date to be…" She tapped the file, "April 30." She smiled at us.

"I'll just give you two a moment, while I get a photo developed for you, but first," she tapped her wand on the machine again. A swooshing sound filled the room. "I think you would like to hear the heart beat." She got up from her stool, removing the wand from Rose, the condom and her gloves. She closed the door as she left.

"I can't believe that's the sound of our baby." Rose whispered.

I kissed the back of her hand. "Yeah, that's our baby, Rose." I sat there and just let the sound of the heartbeat fill my ears.

While the timing and circumstances of this pregnancy are not ideal, I am not sorry they happened.

* * *

There is just something about seeing a sonogram picture of your child for the first time that softens your heart, and really shows you how much you care for a person. I am lying in my bed, arm around Rose, just thinking about how much I actually care and even love her. I just keep staring at the wizard picture of our baby, heart pumping in its little body. I couldn't look away, even if I tried.

I finally hear Rose start to snore, and I kiss her hair. "I think I love you Rose, truly love you." I whispered to her subconscious. I am not ready to say it to her conscious yet, but when I do, it will be special.


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N- This chapter was originally 8,700 words, so I split it into two chapters. So, if it seems anticlimactic, it is. Part 2 will be out next week. As always read, review, enjoy. – Love from Louise.

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be.

* * *

Fools Rush In

Chapter 7

Part 1 : "The Calm Before the Storm"

* * *

SCORPIUS

"When will the morning sickness stop?" Rose says coming back into the cabin we are sharing with Albus, and I guess now Louis.

"I cannot believe that you have been hiding this pregnancy all school year." He scoffs. Louis and Roxanne are cousins to Rose. I forget sometimes that they are related because of Louis blonde hair, and Roxanne's caramel skin. I have started to take more notice into Rose's huge family, considering it will soon by my child's family too.

"It's only been a few weeks, Lou." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Why won't you tell us who the father is?!" Louis asks.

"Because it's none of your bloody business! When my parents know, you will know!" She snapped, trying very hard not to glance at me. I tried my hardest to look at Albus to keep myself from giving anything away.

"Why does Malfoy know about your _problem_?" Louis nods his snob nose in my direction.

"I live with her, dumb ass; I figured it out as she was puking in our restroom all hours of the day." I snapped. Still fighting hard not to look to suspicious.

"Right." Louis said, and we went over another bump, and Rose moaned.

The cabin door opened with a bang. "I've had it with 1st years. Please tell me my class wasn't this annoying and immature." Lily bitched walking in. "Hi, cousins! Malfoy." She nodded in my direction. I politely smiled back.

"Lily, you must learn that when you barge in, uninvited, to glance around before interrupting." Albus scolded his baby sister.

"Whatever." She plopped down next to Rose, and put her head on her shoulder. "How's it going?" Rose cracked an eye, and smiled.

"Splendidly." Rose sarcastically responded.

"Until you arrive at the train station, and face your Mum and Dad." Lily patted her belly. I frowned.

Rose groaned again.

"Yea, and I hate to be there when you tell Uncle Ron, and then when Vic finds out..."

"Why Vic?" I asked.

Together, Lily and Rose sighed.

"Well, Vic and Teddy are expecting their first child early April. I am going to be an uncle." Louis boasted.

Everyone groaned. I don't understand why. "And that is a bad thing?"

Rose turned to look at me. "My cousin Vic, is…your typical Weasley. She is controlling like her mother, overbearing like my grandmother, and impatient and a perfectionist like her Veela grandmother. So, when she finds out that I am due to have my baby around the same time she is, she will be not as warm to the idea, as everyone else will be."

I laughed at what Rose and Louis though thinking they weren't serious. I looked to Albus, and he wasn't smiling either. "No offense, Rose, but I am sure no one will be warm to the idea of you having a baby."

"Yea, you are 17, unmarried, and still in school. The fact that you baby is due around Vic's will not be the major problem our family has, when you finally tell you parents." Albus patted my arm.

Rose sighed, and leaned her head against the wall of the compartment. I patted her thigh.

* * *

After everyone got off the train, Rose and I had to do our final sweep through to ensure that everyone was off the train. We heard this banging on the bathroom door, and magically unlocked it to see a very scared blonde first year.

She was crying, and Rose's lip quivered.

"Oh no, what happened? How did you get locked in here?"

"My brother, and his friends locked me in here, an hour ago! I was hoping a prefect would have found me, but no one did." Rose pulled her into a hug.

"What's your name?" I asked, pulling out my parchment and quill to write an incident report.

"Daisy, Daisy Dursley!" She sniffed.

"And who were the people that locked you in here?" Rose asked as I took notes.

My Brother Damon and his friends Sam Logsdon, and Joe Pritt." She wiped her eyes. Renee's little brother…

"We don't you worry. We will make sure that Headmistress will hear about this." Rose patted her hair. "c'mon." Rose got off her knees, and led the first year out off the train.

When we reached the outside, I was furious. That poor girl was in that loo for almost an hour. The last ones to go on their rounds were Lily and Michael, and yet, they missed her. I also made sure to make a note of that on the report as well.

"How do you lose your sister!" A very large blonde man was waving his arms, as I noticed Mr. Potter next to him, frowning at the third year, Damon. Albus and Lily were waiting With Mrs. Weasley, who was talking to Hugo.

"Daisy, there you are." I'm assuming Mr. Dursley, kissed his daughter. "Oh Angel what happened?"

I pulled Rose aside, so we could sign the report. "Wait, why is Lily on here?" She frowned at the parchment.

"Because she and Michael were the last ones to do rounds, and missed her!" I hissed.

"It's an honest mistake, it's her brother and his friends fault for doing this in the first place."

"And it's our job to ensure that Lily and the other prefects do their job right, and not miss little girls banging on the door, asking for help! Michael and Lily not noticing, it's inexcusable and something we could get into trouble for."

"It's not a big deal Scorpius! Everyone makes mistakes! I am sure Lily has a lot on her mind and just wanted to see me, she's been concerned and all -"

"She is letting it affect her work by letting the quality slide, using you being her cousin, as an excuse!"

"How?"

"Because her last name is _Potter,_ your entire bloody family, runs everything!"

"We do not!" Rose raised her voice.

"Yes you do! You lot use your Weasley name any chance you get! Which is why we were in the papers for weeks after your episode in Diagon Alley!"

"Oh! You think I enjoy my name?! At least I don't use my name and monetary status to get what I want! Us Weasley's work for everything we have, so we have to stick together!" Rose fumed at me.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about" at this point people were watching us. "Lily believes she is entitled to anything, and can get away with everything because she is a Potter and a Weasley, and honestly, it's getting on my nerves!"

"You are just jealous that you don't have any family! All of them are either in Azkaban or dead!" She spat.

I took a step back. Did she just really say that? Albus and Lily started to walk toward us.

"At least my family has dignity and class, and knows when to shut up. Something your entire family hasn't quite figured out!" I hissed back.

"Oh, come off it Malfoy. You are always bragging on the 'Malfoy' name and your pure blood! Well your bloodline is about to change and-"

"Good afternoon, Son." Rose was cut off by my father. She paled in the face, as she looked at me. She almost just blew our cover. Chills rand down my spine and my blood turned to ice.

"Hello, Dad."

"Albus, great to see you." Dad held out his hand, and Albus shook it.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy." Albus smiled.

"Potter's, Weasley's." He smiled to the rest of Rose's family who had gathered.

"Draco, always nice to see you." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Is there something wrong?" She looked between us.

"We were just disagreeing about an incident that happened on the train." I smiled.

"Yes, but it's taken care of." Rose smiled back.

"Well, Scorpius, I shall see you on the train ride back." Rose nodded at me. "Let's go mother, Hugo and I are starving!" She turned and headed the opposite direction.

Lily glared at me. Albus gave me a questioning look. My father placed his hand on my shoulder. "Nice to see you, Harry."

"Take care, Draco. Scorpius, you are welcome anytime." Mr. Potter said, as he ushered Lily and Albus out of the station.

"Come along, Scorpius. Your mother is waiting." And we headed off to where our muggle driver was waiting.

* * *

ROSE

I was shaking mad the entire car ride home. How could Malfoy accuse such things! I have never used my 'famous' name for anything! I hate that my name means anything! I just wish I had semi normal family, one where my parents didn't help save the Wizarding World.

"Rose, are you alright? You have been quite this entire drive." My mother looked at me, as we came to red light.

"Yes, just tired."

"I am sorry you are still fighting with Scorpius. It must be hard working with him all the time. I hope that you two will be able to get along at some point this school year."

Hugo scoffed. I glared at him. "What?" My mother glanced in the back.

"Nothing. We are working on it. We just had a disagreement about a situation, where he wanted to blame Lily, and I did not."

"Are you sure he was completely wrong? Did you have all the facts? Lily is notorious for always being around the trouble, yet always innocent." My mother furrowed her brow. I decided to say nothing, for fear of quarreling with her.

I just kept playing Scorpius words in my head, fearing that he actually meant some of the things he said about my family. I know I regretted what I said about his, and almost admitting we were pregnant to the Station.

I grabbed my bag from the trunk of the car, and made my way inside. There I found my father, watching the telly, drinking a butterbeer. "Rosie! Hugo! I missed you! Welcome home!" He got off the chair, and made his way to us. "Sorry I couldn't see you, I was stuck with your Aunt Ginny at the shop. Apparently Ben Thomas, Dean's son, knocked up some girl. Anyways, they were throwing a fit, and we had to keep them calm before they attracted unwanted attention."

He kissed my head and rubbed my back.

Oh jeez. Everyone is having babies. Hugo looked at me. Maybe it won't be so bad when I tell them…

"That's awful! And having a child so young! He's the same age as James, right?" My mother said, walking into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients from the pantry.

"Actually I think he's a year head of Rose. But can you imagine? Being grandparents at our age? Better them than us," My father laughed, and my mother smiled. "We raised our children right, Hermione. Head Girl, Quidditch Keeper Hugo." He patted Hugo's back.

"Don't worry dad, Rose and I are still young, and surly we can still find something to disappoint you and Mum." I love my brother, but I hate him right now.

"I just can't believe Ben is having this child out of wedlock. In this day and age with all the magic and contraceptives out there, how do you even get pregnant?" My mother shook her head.

"I know. Dean and Jane, grandparents." My dad scoffed. "The only thing now is for him to marry the bird."

"You know, just because Ben is having a baby, doesn't mean that he as to marry her!" I said, outraged by the conversation. Its 2023, how the fuck are my parents still on this notion of 'traditional' family?!

Not sure if I am upset about their comments, or the fact I should expect these type of comments when I tell them I'm pregnant…

My father looked up at me? "It's part of the consequence of having a baby Rose. It needs both parents. Its only right he marries her, to make an honest women out of the poor woman." Dad waved his hand, like it was a simple topic.

"Well, he doesn't have to, but it would be nice if they did." My mother agreed, looking back into her cook book.

"I think it would be a terrible idea if that is the only reason they marry." I commented, and left kitchen heading into my room.

I have this feeling now that Scorpius and I only got back together because I was pregnant…if we do get married, would this baby be the reason why?

Hugo followed me up the stairs. "You are screwed." He said simply.

"I know." I said opening my door. I am completely screwed.

* * *

I am lying in my bed, almost asleep. All I could think about was Scorpius and this baby. My parent's comments run through my mind, and I roll over. I take out the sonogram picture and look at my baby one more time. It calms me. I want to talk to Scorpius about earlier, and apologize. I had no right to say the things I did, and I have to understand why Scorpius thinks these things about my family. And as if he read my mind, there he was, tapping at my window.

His blonde hair was glistening in the autumn moon light. I put down the photo, and opened the window, as I had so many times this past summer.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I had to see you." He climbed in, putting his broom against the wall. "I want to talk about earlier."

"Me too." I said, moving back to my bed. "Is your dad suspicious? I almost blew our cover…" I started.

"Yes, you did." He looked at me. "And no, he was just worried that I was making a scene in front of everyone." He rolled his eyes. Draco and my mother would get along perfectly.

"Scorpius, look, about what I said about your family, I didn't mean it-"

"It's true Rose. They are. And I am obsessed with my family 's blood status. It's all the honor I have left with this Malfoy name after my grandfather-" He shook his head.

"It doesn't make it right." I took his hand. "You know, I am not pure blood. My mother is a muggle born; my father is pure blood though. But I'm not. So this baby will not be a pureblood either…" I then placed his hand on my stomach.

He didn't say anything. I saw him thinking this over in his head.

"Scorpius, I need to know how much that bothers you." I whispered, trying not to cry.

He finally looked up at me. "It doesn't."

I think he's lying. "I don't believe you."

"It's not me it bothers, Rose, it will be my father." He said taking his hand away.

"I can't possible understand why it means so much to him but it does, Rose. It's all he really talks to me about, other than how much he hated his father for what he did to his family." I don't have a great relationship with my parents, like you have with yours." Scorpius put his hand in his hair.

I didn't respond. "Is what you said, really what you think of my family, Scorpius? That we are all entitled and use our name for privileges?" I whispered, trying to not sound as hurt as I was feeling.

He sighed. "Rose. There are so many of you. Everywhere I turn its 'Weasley this' or 'Potter' that. It gets awful annoying. And then they hear my name, and they turn their noses in disgust, until I spill by pockets, and they see how much money I have, and how my family owns almost half of the shops in town. Its exasperating knowing our child will have both of those worlds. When we finally pick a name, whose name is it getting? The famous where everyone will know who they are? Or the cursed one, that makes people cringe?" Scorpius tone makes me think he has put a lot of thought into this.

I didn't think we would have to worry about those kinds of things. I just never thought of giving the name to a baby, I am still trying to accept the fact that I'm pregnant. Whose name _will_ this baby get?

"I didn't mean to attack your family. I have just been stressed lately. And your cousins, all of them, are just hard to deal with on a normal basis for me. Louis is right. Once they figure out what I've done to you, I'm a dead man. I am already living on borrowed time." He sighed. I didn't say anything, because it's true.

I just pushed him back on my bed, and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

After a few minutes, I broke the silence. "I do give Lily a break. I am just closer to her in age than the rest of my cousins." I frowned. Scorpius started to run his fingers through my hair, calming me.

"It's not completely her fault, the train is noisy."

* * *

SCORPIUS

I left Rose's house around five in the morning, like I did last summer. I sneaked back into my bedroom, and went for my bed. I almost jumped when the light turned on and there was my mother.

"Gah! Mother!"

"Where have you been?" Her voice hushed.

"Erm, I uh, went for a ride."

"To where?" She crossed her arms.

"Just around…"

"Don't you lie to me young man."

"Alright fine. I was at Albus'." I lied.

"You have never had to sneak out of the house to see him before, why now?" my mother wasn't buying my story.

"It was late, and I didn't want to wake you-"

She put her hand up to stop me. "You are lying to me son, and I don't appreciate it." She looked into my eyes, and then looked away. "I expect you down for breakfast in two hours, don't be late", mother said, eyes to the floor, and then she shut the door.

My mother may be quiet woman, but she is intuitive. She knows something is up, and I hope for Rose's and my sake, we tell her soon before she finds out on her own.

* * *

"Mister Malfoy! Um, excuse me sir!" I am disrupted by my name and a slight shaking. I open one eye to see Hazel, the house elf.

"Ermph" I grumbled.

"Sir, mistress is requesting your presence for breakfast." Shit. It's almost seven thirty.

"I'll be down in a moment." I dismissed Hazel. I stretch and glance around my spacious room for a robe, and something to hide this erection. Oh how much I wish to be with Rose right now.

I arrive down stairs ten minutes later to my mother holding her tea, and my father crossing his arms.

"I thought your mother asked you to be down here twenty minutes ago." His cold gray eyes piercing back at mine.

"I over slept."

"And why did you 'over sleep'?" my father made air quotes. Mother told father. No point in lying.

"Because I was out late."

"And what were you doing?" He frowned.

"I was with Albus-"

My father slammed his fist on the table, making my mother and the house elves jump. "Damn it, Scorpius! Don't lie to me! You were not at the Potters last night, because Albus stopped by late last night, looking for you!"

"You never used to deceit us, son, why start now?" My mother said, more calmly than my father.

"Where were you!" Dad yelled.

I am going to regret this, but it's the only excuse they will believe. "I was out at a muggle pub, getting pissed drunk, okay?" I can't tell them about Rose.

"Getting drunk?" My mother looked shocked.

"Are you stupid? Has my family taught you anything? Look at your grandmother! She is an alcoholic! I was for the longest time until your mother saved me! How you could possibly comprehend that sneaking out of the house, flying on your broom, to get drunk at a pub, was anything but an awful Idea!"

"And then you rode home?! You could have crashed, fell, and died!" My mother put her hands on her temples, and then guesting towards me.

"You are absolutely right, Mum, Dad. I was being stupid."

"Was this about that Weasley girl?" My father hissed.

My mother frowned, looking shocked. "I thought you two were broken up."

"We are-"

"They were quarreling heatedly, by the train." My father stared at me, but was talking to my mum.

"Oh, what were you arguing about?"

"It was nothing important. Look- I am sorry. It won't happen again." I need the questions to stop, for fear I might ruin the plan Rose and I came up with last night on how to tell our parents. My mother looked taken aback. "Scorpius, what has gotten into you?"

"You don't write home, you have been short since we picked you up, and not acting yourself! You haven't even been home a full day!" Dad shook his head.

I need to get away. So I fed them what they wanted to hear. "It's Rose. She is making my year stressful and it is incredibly difficult to work with her. All the Weasley's are, even Albus is starting to get on my nerves." I lied.

My father instantly relaxed, and my mother sipped her tea.

"Well, spending so much time with the Weasley's would make any man get drunk."

"I am sorry you to are not getting along." My mother chided. "But please, no more of this lying and sneaking around. I don't like this behavior you have brought home. Leave it at the door." She nodded.

"Weasley's are famous for getting their noses where it doesn't belong. Just stick it out, you only have one more year, then you wouldn't have to be anywhere near them again." My father got up from the table, and went to grab the paper from the _Daily Prophet _owl that had arrived.

I sat in the chair as Baxter placed a hearty breakfast in front of me. Feeling guilty for lying, I mask the anxiety in my stomach with the food.

"Mum, Dad, do you mind going out for dinner this evening?" I asked mouth full.

My mother looked up, and Father turned to face me. "I didn't see why not,"

"Great." I smiled and went back to my breakfast. I just hope that Rose will not have too much trouble getting her parents to the muggle restraint.

We picked the place solely because it was muggle, and we won't be bothered with nosey people who knew her, or her family. Also so our parents couldn't use magic without breaking several wizard laws. It would also be a great time to let them know that Rose and I are back together.

I just hope that this news doesn't kill them.

* * *

ROSE

"Honey, wake up." My mother is shaking me. Ugh. "Sweetie, you have been sleeping all day. Are you alright?"

"What?" I said opening my eye. "Darling it's almost noon. You missed breakfast." She brushed the hair out of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm just tired. I sat up, and instantly felt the morning sickness in my stomach.

I gagged. I then rolled to the other side of my bed to get off, because my mother so conveniently sat down on my side, and ran to the loo, empting my stomach.

My mother instantly came in and held my hair like I was a child, and rubbed my back. "Are you sure you are not sick?"

"I think it just something I ate." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and then went to the sink, to brush my teeth.

She put her hand on my forehead and my cheeks. "You are not running a fever. Are you hungry?" She frowned.

"Yes, actually. I would love some tea and toast…" I smiled. I can't believe my mum has just witnessed my morning sickness.

"Alight, clean up, and I will have it waiting when you are done." She patted my back, and then walked out.

I splashed water on my face and went into my bedroom. I opened up my wardrobe and found some jeans and a sweater grandmum Weasley made me. I put the sweater over my head and pulled up my jeans.

"Mother Fucker." I whispered as I couldn't get the button to clasp. It wouldn't even touch! I stupidly sucked in my belly, thinking it would help, but it's in my uterus, not my gut. Frustrated, I pulled off these jeans and went to my suit case. I haven't worn the clothes in my closet for a while, and that's why they haven't stretched.

I grabbed another pair of denim and pulled them on, only to have the same problem. "No, no, no." I am beginning to freak. I haven't worn jeans in over two week, and somehow with in that time, I have gained enough weight that they just don't fit anymore. I haven't' noticed because I have been wearing my skirts for school. They still fit. I wish I knew a spell off the top of my head to fix these, and cursing that I didn't bring home my transfiguration book.

I sighed and pulled out some tights. Luckily I look cute, and hopefully mum won't notice my choice of clothing.

"Your father and Hugo are the Potters today, so I figured we'd have a girls afternoon, and get some new clothes. I haven't taken you shopping in a while." My mother smiled. At first I panicked, like she knew. But if she did, my mother would be furious, and wouldn't offer to take her daughter shopping for maternity clothes. I would be locked in my bedroom for all of eternity…

"Yea Mum, sounds great!" I faked. A smile.

"Wonderful. Go change, and we will get going." She smiled.

I sighed. "Mum, I am going to wear this." I took a bite of the toast she made.

"Rosie, it's too cold, and isn't' appropriate to be seen in Diagon Aally in." She frowned.

I sighed. Guess I am putting on my jeans again. I abandoned my toast and tea, and went up to change. I walked in, Snake, Scorpius owl at my window. I hurried and let him in taking the letter.

_R,_

_Somehow got my parents to agree. See you tonight at 8._

_-M_

I smiled and shook my head. I don't want to do this, but it has to happen. I can't live with this guilt any longer.

I decided to put my jeans back on, not buttoning them, and pulled my sweater lower, to cover the evidence of my vastly expanding tummy.

I was ready in 10 minutes. "Ready?" Mother asked.

"Yes."

"Since you have your aparating license, I figured we'd aparate together." She smiled.

I remembered that Mrs. Longbottom said I wasn't allowed to aparate. But, how bad can it be? I am still pretty early…

"I am still pretty nervous Mum, how about-"

"Oh, alright. We will just floo then." I was grateful she suggested it, not me.

We floo straight into Diagon Alley. It was a tedious afternoon. I had to pick the next size up in all the outfits that mother had picked for me.

I was in the dressing room when Mum handed me three other outfits to try on. One was a dress, next one were a pair of trousers, and last one was a blouse.

"Make sure to let me see what they look like! I haven't gotten to see any on you at all." She then took a seat in the chair outside.

I crossed my fingers, hoping the fit. I was able to pull the blouse over my head, no problem. It was just starting to ride up. Apparently my boobs have gotten bigger too.

I pulled up the trousers and swore. Mum picked out my normal size, and of course, they don't button.

I pulled back the curtain, "I think the trousers are too tight…"

"I guess you are right. Rose, I think maybe you need to just be more cautious of your eating habits, you are starting to put on a little weight." My mother said as she walked towards me. "Let me try-" She reached for my jeans.

I yelped, and jumped, scaring her.

"They don't fit mum, I need a bigger size, and I will start eating better at school, promise." I smiled, trying to play it off.

She turned to the store clerk, and asked her for another size. I then quickly took off the clothes and pulled on the dress. I was able to put it on no problem, but needed help with the zipper.

I needed to find someone, anyone other than my mother, to help.

I sneaked out of the area, and asked lady who was putting away other dresses,

"Excuse me, do you mind zipping this for-"

"Rose? Oh there you are. Here, I'll get that for you." My mother was back, trousers in hand.

I turned around letting her zip me, praying it would the entire time. It did. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh my," My mother commented as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked, it zipped, didn't it?

I looked in the mirror, and saw what she did.

This dress so tight that the only things that stood out was my pooch and these new beasts I have.

"This dress is a little too revealing, and your father would die if he saw you in that." She pointed to my breasts.

"Agreed. Let's just take what we have and go home."

"Go home? Already? Rose, you love shopping!" I closed the curtain on my mother.

"I am just tired, Mum."

I heard her sigh. "Give me the items you want, and I will go pay."

* * *

We walked out of the store, and my mother was strangely silent. "Mum, how about we go for some coffee?" I tried to sound chipper.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, and then we can chat and catch up."

She smiled at me, and we headed to Glen Coco's Coffee House.

"So, mum. I was thinking. Hugo and I want to go out to dinner tonight, to this really great muggle restaurant in London." I started, after we were seated.

"Out to eat? That's something we haven't' done in a while." She commented taking a sip.

I stirred my tea. "I think it would be nice."

"Well, your father and Hugo will most likely be gone most of the evening. They are playing quidditch. Tomorrow night would be better."My mother smiled.

"Well, I made reservations for tonight." I lied.

"Rose? Why would you do that, if you didn't' have our permission?"

"Because I thought you would say yes." Came my retort.

"It's just not ideal tonight honey, try making them for tomorrow." There was no point in arguing with her.

I huffed and sipped my tea. Hope Scorpius won't be too mad that we now need a Plan B.

To be continued…


End file.
